Disappeared
by Kira Elric
Summary: MAJORLY UPDATED! CHAPTER 21 UP! quick summary: Yugi is missing and Yami disspears trying to find him. The others are on the hunt as well, Will they ever find the missing Motous? (Warning: Character death)
1. Yugi?

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Yu-gi-oh! I don't! If I did why would write this? Cause I'm on sugar high and a poor duelist with NO ONE TO DUEL *cries* *Yami appears* Yami: I'll duel you. Me: Ok! Oh this could be a while. On with the story.  
  
(Yami's POV) ~ "It's dark. I can hardly see." I thought as I walked through the thick black mist. I put arms up in front of my face to shield my eyes from smoke like fog. "Aibou!!!!!! Where are you?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping to find the young one I call my light. I continued to walk through the fog, when I came to a clearing. I looked forward and saw him standing there. "Aibou!" I shouted as I walked slowly up to him, as he turned and looked at me, those violet eyes, starring back with a warm smile. But then in a blink of my eyes, a dark figure appeared in front of my young aibou, and then disappeared. I gasped in horror as I saw my young aibou fall to the ground, his shirt stained red. "YUGI!!!!!!!" I screamed reaching my arm out, as I ran toward him. He hit the ground, and I could feel the tears steaming down my face, I was closing in but it felt like I wasn't getting any closer. I continued to run in the darkness, but then the ground started to crumble beneath my feet, until there was no more ground to tread on, as I fell deep into the darkness. ~  
  
"Yugi!!!! Yugi!!!!" "Yami, wake up!!!!! YAMI!" I sat up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I looked to my side to see my young aibou unharmed only frightened. I put my arm around him, and pulled close to me. He leaned his head against my chest. "It's ok little one." I whispered to him. "Yami, are you ok? You were having a nightmare." He said to me, his voice slightly worried. "I'm alright, it's ok aibou. Go back to sleep little one." I whispered, as we both, lay back down, Yugi laying closer to me, his head resting on my chest. I couldn't help but smile, as he lay there, his eyes closed, looking so sweet and innocent. "Yami.."He started "Shhhh, little one. It's alright I'll protect you." I said to him as I ran my hand through his tri-colored locks. I then started, to sing a quiet tune, I had learned back in Egypt. About two minutes passed and my young aibou was fast sleep, I put my arm around him as he lay on my chest. I then starred at the ceiling thinking. "What was that? It couldn't have been a dream. Could it? But it felt so real, too real. No. It was a dream. I've gotta stop getting so worked up over these things." I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against my aibou's, and drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
I woke up feeling warmth against my face, as my head lay on Yami's chest, but I didn't open my eyes. I could feel the warm rays of the sun on my face, as the sunlight drifted through my window. I let out a soft coo, as I leaned my head closer to Yami, slowly opened my eyes. "Good Morning Aibou." I heard, as I sat up. I rubbed my eyes, and said "Good Morning Yami." I turned and looked at him as he got out of bed, and groggily left the room, stretching and yawning. I let out a yawn as well, and got out of bed. I changed out of my pjs, into my black sleeveless shirt and black pants. I put two belts around my waist, and the millennium puzzle, around my neck, I had also put on my blue dog collar around my neck. Yami returned, dressed the same, and we both smelt the air. It was laced with the smell of waffles. Grandpa was cooking. I raced down the stairs, with Yami following close behind. "Aibou wait!" he called out, lagging behind me on the stairs. "Well hurry up!" I shouted back, as I ran into the kitchen, and sat down at the table, and Yami taking a seat next to me. We both sat there waiting when Grandpa walked in and sat breakfast down on the table. We both snatched up the waffles and began eating, that was our only focus. "Well Good morning to you too boys." My grandpa laughed, as we just sat there devouring breakfast with no other concern. I heard a knock at the door, and Yami looked up. "Who in the name of Ra comes over at 9:00 in the morning?" Yami growled, as his back stiffened, I could see him growing protective. We heard footsteps, then running. "Hey food alright! Make room Yug!" As Joey suddenly appeared, helping himself to our breakfast. "Hiya Joey, Aren't you here early? You said 10:00 right?" I said, a little surprised but still happy at my best friend's sudden arrival. "Oh yeah, but I figured what the heck." Joey said back while downing several waffles. I laughed a little under my breath, as my grandpa turned. "Well good morning Joseph. It's nice to see you haven't lost your appetite." My grandpa laughed, as Joey reached for the last waffle. I laughed, and then opened my eyes, and I heard growling. "Hun?" I thought as I looked around only to see that Yami and Joey had reached for the last waffle at the same time. They both growled at each other, both claiming authority. "It's mine Wheeler! Back off!" Yami shouted at him and shot Joey a cold glare. "Oh yeah, gimme one good reason, why?" Joey shot back returning the cold glare. "Cause I live here!!!" Yami screamed back at Joey, who pulled his hand back and gave Yami the go ahead. "Well I wasn't expecting that one." Joey said as Yami, claimed his "prize." Yami sat there starring back at Joey, with a smug look of Triumph on his face. We finished breakfast, and Yami and I grabbed our deep blue jackets. "Bye Grandpa! Joey, Yami, and I are going over to Ryou's! Bye!" "Alright! Be careful Yugi!" My grandpa said as we walked out the door.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
We walked out the door, and started walking to Ryou's. "Great I have to deal with Tomb-Robber, in the morning." I though, as I walked with Joey and aibou down the street. Joey and aibou were happily walking in front of me, talking about a new show they had watched last night. While I walked behind them thinking of my "dream" last night. You see it's still puzzling me, I don't know where to put in. It's all just so strange. We were nearing Ryou's house, but also the arcade. "Hey Yug, you wanna play some games at the arcade first?" Joey suggested to Yugi, as my aibou cheerfully agreed. We walked into the arcade and both of the boys exchanged 3 dollars for quarters, and were playing games. They both ran to a game, "Killer Instinct" is what they called it I think. Well anyway, these modern games, aren't my thing, but none the less, I stood there and watched. It was a game where they just beat each other up. Yugi kept losing but, he never stopped trying, that's my aibou. I smiled, "Yugi, let me try." I said, and my aibou moved out of the way, giving me the controls. "Alright Yami, you're asking for it. You may be King of Games, but I rule at this game." Joey boasted as I took the controls. We chose players, I picked some woman with red hair. She looked cool. It was not 20 seconds later, when the screen read KO and my player did a victory pose. "I think you lose Joey." I said, proud of my victory. "Aww, shut up." He moaned as we walked out of the arcade. We looked across the street, and saw an ice cream stand, it had only been a couple hours since we ate, but Joey and aibou seem to eat constantly. "You guys want some? I'll go get it." Yugi suggested, and Joey nodded, and I also agreed. My aibou crossed the street, and walked up to the stand, we were standing on the other side of the road waiting, when we heard, "Hey Yami, Joey!!!!" We both turned to see Tea running up the sidewalk in our direction. "HEY LET GO OF ME!!!!" I heard echo from across the street. I turned and saw a dark shadow, disappear into a dark alley, and my aibou's backpack lying on the ground.  
  
To Be Continued .. 


	2. AIBOU!

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWNIT! FOR THE LAST TIME! Yami: Your move. Me: alright alright, don't have a heart attack Yami.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I starred across the street, seeing no trace of my young aibou. "YUGI!!!!" I screamed, hoping for an answer, but got nothing, but the sounds of busy city. "Yugi!" I shouted again, this time, running across the street. I shot straight into the alley, I saw the shadow disappear into, and was franticly searching for my aibou. "YUGI!! YUGI!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" I shouted still looking for my aibou. Joey, and Tea, came running into the alley, "Yami, what happened? Did you find Yugi?" Tea asked, breathing hard, worry in her voice. My eyes, dropped at the question. I instantly looked at the ground, sorrow in my eyes. "No. Nothing." I said softly under my breath. I could feel teardrops running down my face, as I dropped to my knees, still starring at the ground. "Yugi." I cried, clenching my eyes closed. "I failed you. I was supposed to protect you. How could I let this happen?" I said, still crying, my voice shaking. Joey walked up to me, and rested his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok man, don't blame this all on yourself. It's not your fault Yami. Don't worry we'll do everything we can to find Yugi." Joey said, in that caring voice that can cheer anyone up. I stood up, and walked started to follow Tea and Joey, out the alley, Tea had already picked up Yugi's Backpack, when I heard a crash. I quickly turned around to see a trash can had fallen over, in the alley. I looked at the alley, again, and then something caught my attention. "Wait a minute, This alley, is a dead end. How could have they disappeared?" I though, slowly walking back into the alleyway. "Come, on Yami! There's no more we can do!" Tea shouted, but I just ignored her. "Come on Man!" Joey yelled, trying to get me to come. "No! I'm not leaving until I find aibou!" I snapped at them, still walking back into the alley. I paused for a moment, .. Then I heard muffled cry, "Aibou?!" I shouted. There it was again. "AIBOU!?" I shouted even louder, but heard nothing this time. I turned away, and started to walk out of the alley, when I heard a crash. I spun around, but only saw a cat running away from the scene. "Damn." I thought to myself, hoping it was aibou or even a sign at least, but that's when it caught my eye, there was a door at the end of the alleyway, and it was still slightly open. I ran toward the door, and ran inside. I heard clanking up the stairs and followed after. Then I saw it, a man dressed in all black, carrying my aibou. I looked closer, and saw aibou was unconscious "You Bastard!" I screamed out, bounding up the stairs after him, as he ran away. He kept running, but I was close on his heels. We bounded up endless flights of stairs, but I wasn't turning away. Not until aibou was safe in my arms. He quickly turned, and I followed. We were on the roof now, and he ran to the ledge and stopped. I ran toward him but then froze, dead in my tracks, as he picked aibou but his shirt collar, and was facing me. "Is this what you want Pharaoh?" I heard, as he looked me in the eyes, a bright symbol of the eye of Aumn-Ra glowing on his forehead. "Marik." I growled, "I'm warning you! If anything happens to aibou, You'll live to regret it!" I barked at him, dishing out every possible threat I could come up with. "Some how I doubt that Yami, you see there's nothing you can do to stop me." He said, as if he was laughing in my face. "Do NOT test me Marik!" I growled at him, my voice lowering in tone. "Oh, but I'm not." He said, as he backed up a few steps, and held aibou over the ledge. "Now, my dear Pharaoh. You will do as I want or your aibou will die. Understand?" My eyes dropped. "Yes. I understand." I mumbled quietly. Two men appeared out of no where. "What's the meaning of this?!" I shouted, but he just held aibou further over the ledge. My eyes dropped, and then I felt a quick sharp pain to my neck, then nothing.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
"YAMI!!!!" I shouted, after going into the door, at the end of alleyway, I watched Yami turn and bolt into. I saw, stairs, and figured if he was anywhere, he had gone up those stairs, so I started to ascend up them when I heard "Joey, wait for me!" Tea shouted, and I turned and waited for her. "Come on!" I barked at her, trying to get her to pick up the pace. "That's it, I'm not waiting anymore, Yug's trouble." I thought as I bolted up the stairs. I heard clanking on the stairs, that sound was coming from behind, so I figured it was Tea, finally picking up pace. I saw a door, open after climbing endless flights of stairs. Tea stood behind me as we both walked through the open door onto the roof. "Yugi?! Yami?!" I shouted, hoping to find at least one of the Motos, but to no avail. "Joey. What just happened? Where's Yugi? Where's Yami?" Tea asked, her voice trembling in fear. I turned and looked at her to answer, but was struck silent when I saw tears rolling down her face. "Tea." I started, tears still flowing from her sapphire blue eyes. I held my arms out, "Tea, . it's ok. Come here." I said, as she walked toward me and I gave her a hug. She started crying on my shoulder. "Joey. are Yugi and Yami going to be ok?" Tea cried, her voice sounded so sad, it made me want to start crying as well. "It's ok, We'll get them back. Nothing's gunna happen to them. Ok?" I said to her trying to cheer her up. She backed away a few steps and looked me in the eyes, still crying. She nodded. "Ok, thanks Joey." She said to me wiping the tears away from her face. "Ok, then we'll search the roof, to see if we find anything, if not we'll go back and tell Yugi's grandpa ok?" I said to her and she nodded. We began to walk around the roof, looking for any trace of where they were or had been taken. Then I heard it. Tea's voice let out a scream so horrifying it sent chills down my spine. I ran over to her, she looked horrified. "Tea?! What is it?" I asked. Her eyes, were fixed on a spot on the ground, she pointed her hand trembling. "Blood." She said, her voice trembling. I looked down, and saw blood, and a few stands of Tri- colored hair.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Joey's Rage

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: Why bother.. "GO! IT'S YOUR TURN!" "How dare you speak to the..." Shut up! Just go!" "Alright Alright."  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
I stood there, Joey standing next to me, starring at blood, and strands of tri-colored hair. The hair obviously belonged to Yugi, but the blood, who did it come from? "Tea, this blood is either Yugi's or Yami's, same with the hair." Joey stated to me, "Well duh." I thought, I mean how could he be so calm? Yugi and Yami are missing, and I have no idea what happened. I think he knows something, but why won't he answer me, when I ask. They are my friends too. But that doesn't matter. The most important thing is we find Yugi and Yami. I turned to Joey, "Let's go." I said in a firm tone. "Hun? Where? Oh, yeah Yugi's Grandpa." He said to me, as he turned away, and started to walk down the stairs. I followed, and was pretty silent the whole way down. "Wait." Joey said, as he stopped and turned to me. "Tea, do you think we should tell Yugi's Grandpa, or just go and find them, I mean I don't wanna scare the poor old man." "You make a good point Joey, but don't you think he has the right to know?" I stated, hoping to get my point across. "Yeah, but maybe we could just try." He pleaded, I could see he really didn't want to tell Yugi's Grandfather. "Alright." I agreed, "But let's hurry this up." We walked, back into the alleyway where this had all started, and looked around, nothing had changed. Well seeing nothing new, we walked out of the alleyway, and down the side walk. Joey was walking quickly in front of me, while myself on the other hand, wasn't paying attention drifting off into my thoughts. I mean Yugi and Yami have disappeared, and Joey isn't acting the slightest bit worried. Something's wrong here. In the next moment, I felt the cold cement under my legs, and slight pain. I looked up, as I had fell to the ground, after knocking into someone, which knocked me out of my daze. I heard, "Hey, oh sorry about that Tea. What's up, You look really worried." As a hand extended to help me up. I took the hand, and was on my feet. I looked over, only to see Tristan. "What prefect timing." I thought, happy that Tristan was now also here. "Oh, Hi Tristan! Sorry about that, I was lost in my thoughts." I said to him, but he just smiled. "That's ok, But what's going on?" He said back to me, a bit puzzled. "No time to explain Tristan! Let's go, Tea." Joey barked as he grabbed me by the arm, and stormed off, pulling me with him. Tristan followed close behind.  
  
(Tristan's POV)  
  
I was walking quickly to keep up with Joey and Tea. "Hun? I wonder where Yugi is?" I thought, I mean it's unusual to see Joey, and Tea without Yugi, we were always together. "Hey guys, where's Yugi?" I asked, not almost running to keep up with Joey. "There's no time Tristan!" He barked back at me, so I just stayed quiet. "I wonder what's going on. Joey sounds pretty pissed." I was pretty quiet as I followed Joey, Tea was keeping pretty quiet too, I wonder why. Well we walked for hours, and we were walking towards Yugi's house, so I figured we were going to Yugi's. Hun? Joey must be pretty made at him. But why would he bring Tea? I hope whatever Yugi did, wasn't too bad. We were almost to the game Shop when Joey suddenly turned, and we were standing in Front of . Kaiba Corp? Ok, this has gotten officially weird. I mean Joey hates Kaiba. So why were we here, of all places? Well I followed quickly behind, as Joey stormed up to the door, and smashed his fist down on the button, on the intercom. "Kaiba Corp, how may we help you?" We heard, Joey looked even more pissed, as he barked into the intercom. "I need to Talk to Kaiba. NOW!" "Alright, I'll patch you into his office." We all heard again, Joey seemed to be getting more pissed by the second. I hope he's not here to settle a score with Kaiba. "Mr. Kaiba's office, how many we help you?" we heard again. "Look, I need to talk to Kaiba." Joey said into the intercom. "Alright, do you have an appointment?" The lady said, and that's when Joey lost it. "NO, I DON'T HAVE A DAMN APPOINMENT! I NEED TO TALK TO KAIBA NOW!!!!" Well, we waited a few minutes, and I guess, Kaiba gave the ok, because we heard "Mr. Kaiba will see you now." Joey bolted in the door, and Tea and I ran to keep up. We had to run up the stairs, because Joey bolted up them before we could even suggest them. We all ran into the room before Kaiba's office, and the secretary stopped us. "Sir you have to wait. Mr. Kaiba is in a meeting, right now. He'll see you in 5 minutes." She said to us. Tea looked at me puzzled, and I returned the look. I guess we were both clueless. "WHAT!!!! You're joking right? I don't have time for this!" Joey barked at her, as he grabbed Tea by the wrist again, and I followed as we all walked into Kaiba's Office. "KAIBA! WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" Joey barked at Kaiba, who looked up, not happy to see Joey I suppose. "What do you want Wheeler? I'm in the middle of a meeting." Kaiba growled at Joey, who was growing even more pissed off. "Fuck your meeting Kaiba! Yugi and Yami's lives are more important." Joey growled at him.  
  
(Kaiba's POV)  
  
"What? What do you mean, their lives?" I asked, a little annoyed, at the mutt's sudden arrival, and did he have to bring the others with him? But still the twerp wasn't with them so something had to be wrong. "Excuse me Gentlemen, Could we finish this meeting at another time?" I said to my fellow businessmen in the most professional manner, I possibly could. "Yes, We'll be in contact." They said as they got up and left the room, a bit disgruntled at Joey's remark. After they left, I looked Joey straight in the eyes. "Ok, Mutt what's the deal? You said their lives. What happened?" I growled, I was demanding answers and I was going to get them. I don't care how long it took me I was going to get answers. "I mean their lives damnnit. Now I want this analyzed, I need to know who it belongs to." He growled, at me. Wheeler sounded pretty pissed, but what was he talking about? "What analyzed?" I asked, my voice growling. "This." He said, in a firm voice, as he let go of Tea's wrist and let his other hand out of a ball form, and showed me the palm of his hand. "What no way." I said a bit shocked at what I saw. It was covered in blood. "What happened?" I asked, a bit puzzled why he wanted blood analyzed that was on his palm. "Isn't yours?" "NO! Just hurry this up!" He growled at me. I looked up and Tea, and Tristan, Tea, looked shocked, and Tristan clueless. "Man Yugi picks some good friends." I thought sarcastically. "Joey, when did you. we left so fast." Tea said in a shocked tone, I guess she knew what was going on. "Alright Wheeler. Follow me, but in exchange, I want answers. Deal?" I demanded. "Fine, fine! Hurry up will ya." He said, pushy. We walked down to my lab, and I took some of the blood off of his hand. I did the proper procure, and then turned toward Wheeler. "Well?" He demanded. "We've got to wait a half an hour." I said, to him, as his eyes dropped to the floor.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
"Meanwhile I want answers." Kaiba barked at me. "Fine, fine." I said to him, not really caring now. "What happened to Yugi, and Yami?" he asked in a firm tone. "Yugi, went to go get us Ice cream, Yami heard something, tea came, Yami ran into an alley, Tea and I followed, Yami shot up some stairs, after Yugi I think. We chased after. We walked around on a roof, Tea found blood, no sign of Yugi or Yami, we came here, after meeting up with Tristan." I said quickly all in one breath. "So they're missing?" He asked. "Yeah, we couldn't find them, Joey and I looked everywhere." Tea answered him before I could. Kaiba looked at his watch, turned from us, did some weird high Tec stuff, and then turned back, looking at a piece of paper, his eyes, slightly worried. "Here." He handed me the paper and read it. "Shit." I said as I looked at the ground, and dropped the paper from my hand. 


	4. The come to

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: ... We know already! Yami: I play the Dark Magician!! Me: Oh Yeah? Well I play the Dark Magician Girl! Yami: Crap.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
As I came to I could still feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck, I didn't bother opening my eyes, they felt too heavy to move. I was moving, I could feel my feet being dragged on the ground, two men were holding me by my arms, and dragging me along. The pain slowly changed, from a sharpness in the back of neck, to a pounding headache. I clenched my eyes, tight from the pain, but then felt something different. There was a coolness, a liquid running down my face, but only on my left cheek. I thought about it. No, It wasn't tears, I wasn't crying, then I felt a quick pain as I moved that side of my face. I slightly winced at the pain, but still let my head hang. "That's it." I thought, "It has to be blood." I have concluded that my left cheek was bleeding, but why, I have yet to figure out. I started to hear voices, so I listened to them, I mean what else could I do? "Master Marik will be very pleased." I heard one of them say. "Yes, Marik will be pleased, and he better hold up his end of the bargain!" I heard another voice shout, but wait that voice sounds slightly familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "I get the puzzle, and he get the Pharaoh's power." The familiar voice continued on, as I was being drug along. "I say Marik gets the better end of the deal, I mean not only that, he gets to Kill the Pharaoh, and his annoying aibou." I heard those words, and my mind pretty much had deleted the rest, all I heard was "and his annoying aibou." I didn't care they were going to take my own life, I didn't care they were going to take my puzzle, all that mattered, was that they were going to kill Yugi, and I couldn't let that happen, at all costs I couldn't let that happen. I was drug into a dark room, I can tell when the lights change, even if my eyes are closed. Then I felt them let go of me and drop my tot he ground, I hit the ground hard. "OW!" I blurted out as I hit the ground. "Well there goes my plan, of not letting them know, I'm awake." I thought to myself, knowing I had blown my cover. "Here they are master Marik, the Pharaoh and the Boy, just as you ordered." One of Marik's goons called out. "Ah, very good my mind slave. You may leave." Marik stated, as I could feel the room become less crowed, as his servants left. "Welcome, Pharaoh. I have some big plans for you, and don't think you can fool me I know you're awake." He went on, so I decided since I knew my cover was blown, to open my eyes, at least to see what was going on. I opened my eyes, and I looked forward, and instead of seeing Marik, as I thought I would, I saw my young aibou, lying on the ground, buries on his arm. "Aibou!" I shouted, worried seeing that my aibou has been harmed. I got on my knees, and reached out to pull Yugi close to me, when I felt someone come up, from behind me, and pin my arms behind my back. "Now, now Pharaoh, calm down, you're aibou is fine, just a little unconscious. But don't worry he'll be fine. for now." The voice came from behind, me. It was the same voice, I heard on the way here. That's it, I know who that voice is. It was Bakura. I growled. "Let go of me you no good Tomb-robber!!" I shouted, as I struggled to free from his grip. "Pharaoh, calm down, we won't hurt your aibou. Really." Bakura said, as he forced me to the ground, and put his knee on my back, pinning me there. "Damn, you." I managed to say, quietly under my breath. "My dear Pharaoh, such harsh words, and all I did was leave you with that little mark." Bakura said to me, as if he was laughing in my face.  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
"Joey, what was it? Whose is it?" I asked, getting sick of Waiting. "It's Yami's.. And Bakura's" He said to me looking at the ground. "But how's that even possible?" I asked. "I don't know Tea, Bakura wasn't there." Joey said back to me, looking me in the eyes. He gabbed me by my wrist again, and drug me out of the room. "Come on, Let's go!" He barked, as we stormed down the stairs, Tristan, close behind. "Stop right there Wheeler!" We heard echo down the stairwell, as we saw Kaiba coming down after us. "I'm coming with you guys." He said, in a firm tone. "Alright but, let's hurry this up, we don't have time to lose." Joey ordered, as we all ran out of the building toward the Game Shop. We reached the shop in about and hour, and rang the doorbell, breathing hard. "Hello? Oh, hi kids." Yugi's Grandpa, said as he opened the door. "Mr. Moto, we need to talk to you." Joey said in a firm tone. "Alright, come on in kids." Yugi's grandpa said, as we all walked, in to tell him about Yugi.  
  
To Be Continued . 


	5. A deal with the devil

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH, WE KNOW. "my DMG destroys, your DM, and puts you out of the game." "WAIT, I ACITVE MAGICIAL HATS!" "Damn."  
  
(Solomon's POV)  
  
They all trooped into, the shop, and sat down the couch, First Joey, then Tea, who was followed by Tristan, and then Kaiba. I paused, a minute, and noticed Yugi and Yami weren't with them, but maybe they were still with Ryou, and Bakura. Yeah that had to be it. "You said you needed to speak to me Joseph." I said, as Joey looked at the ground and then looked me in the eyes. "Mr. Moto. Yugi and Yami, disappeared." He said, choking up half way through the sentence. I was shocked, I knew something was wrong, and it just had to be the disappearance to the only two people who mean anything to me. My grandson was gone. Well isn't this great, what am I going to do now? "What happened?" I asked them, picking my eyes up from the floor. Joey looked at the floor, and Tristan and Kaiba looked slightly clueless, so I'm assuming they knew nothing or next to it. Tea then spoke up, and it took her about an hour to tell me everything. So I now knew happened, or at least what they knew.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
There I was pinned against the ground by the tomb robber, and had no way to free myself no less. "What do you want from me?!" I barked, trying to look up at Marik. "My puzzle?" I blurted out, in a questioning tone. "Isn't that what I've always been after?" Bakura said, pressing my head against the ground. "Yes, Yami, I want your puzzle." Marik started, "THEN TAKE IT! JUST DON'T HURT AIBOU!" I shouted out cutting him off. Marik starred at me, "But as I was saying Pharaoh, I want much more than your puzzle, I want your power, and your life." Marik finished, but the look on my face did not change. Marik kneeled in front of me, and looked down at me, as I was pressed against the ground by Bakura. I looked up at him as best I could, and I could bearly make out the look on his face, but it seemed slightly annoyed. "Bakura." He growled, as Bakura released the pressure, from my head. I now looked up at Marik still pinned to the floor. His eyes actually looked caring, "My dear Pharaoh, does he really mean that much to you?" Marik asked in a slightly caring voice, which obviously scared me. "If he means that much to you, how bout I make you a deal, eh?" he carried on. "I'm listening." I said, waiting to he the rest. "Ok, then Pharaoh, I won't hurt your aibou, if you say, give me your puzzle, hand over your power to me, and say, I know, give me.. Your life." He said, ended quickly I guess so I wouldn't hear the last part, but I did. I looked up at Marik, starring him straight in the eyes, I was about to answer, when I heard my aibou beginning to stir.  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
I felt a sharp pain pass through my head, and stay there. I had this pounding headache, I put my hand on my head, and I clenched my eyes, tight. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, and then opened them after setting my hands, on my knees. I shook my head, and looked around, I was in a dark place, and it was lit my candlelight. Hun? I wonder where I am. "Yami? Joey?" I called out, hoping for my friends to answer. "Aibou." I heard a whisper, from the other side of the room. "Yami?" I questioned looking over in the direction of the voice, gasping at what I saw. "Yami!" I shouted, seeing him picked against the ground by Bakura, and Marik standing in front of him. "Yami!" I shouted again, tears running down my face, after noticing the blood running down his left cheek. I got up , and started to walk toward him, when I froze, Yami's expression had changed, from slight happiness, to Anger. "Yugi! What are you doing? Run away from here!" He barked at me, and I started to back up, "What are you waiting for? Go! Don't worry about me!" He barked at me, and I nodded, tears streaming down my face, I turned and began to run away, when I heard "Not so fast Little Yugi!" Come from behind. I turned and saw Marik hold up the Millennium Rod, and the eye on it began to glow, there was a blinding fast of light, and then I was frozen stiff. I couldn't move. Marik stood up, and walk up to me, He picked me up and held me close to him. He then kneeled in front of Yami again, and unveiled the blade hidden with in the Millennium Rod, and then held it close to my neck. "So Pharaoh? What's it gonna be? Yes, or No?" Marik said to Yami, in a smug tone, pressing the blade closer to my neck. Yami looked up at me, and then to the floor. He quickly looked back up at me, and then to the floor one last time, when he finally said in a muffled tone. "Deal."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	6. Through the eyes of the enemy

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback Disclaimer: I don't own it! We know! I'm busy! "Go already! Pick a hat any hat!" "Shut up Yami! The right hat." "What? You're not psychic are you?"  
  
(Marik's POV)  
  
I stood there, the Pharaoh's aibou in my arms, a bit shocked at what I had just heard. Is he insane? Does this boy really mean so much to him he'd give up his life? My Yami would never do that for me. But that's no matter, he agreed, and the Pharaoh will die. I will finally be Pharaoh, and take revenge for my father's death. Everything is going as planned. "There! Now let him go!" Yami shouted at me, a pleading look in his eyes. I smiled, a smug grin, "But it's not that easy Pharaoh." I said to him, as he began to growl. "You bastard." Yami said to me, his voice growling. "Now, Pharaoh, I'm not being evil, I just want little Yugi here, to be present to see you die." I said, as I began to laugh. Yami's head, dropped, and he was looking at the floor. Well, as promised I sheaved the blade, it now being hidden within the Millennium Rod once again. But I still held, held the Pharaoh's aibou close. He started to struggle trying to get free. "Let go of me!" He cried, and I let him go. I was shocked, instead of running away, he ran straight to the Pharaoh, and wrapped his arms around him. I could hear him crying. "Oh Yami, don't die, You can't die." Yugi cried, as he buried his face into the Pharaoh. I watched Yami rip his arms out of Bakura's grip but instead of retaliating he just put his arms around the young one, and pulled him close. "It's ok, Yugi. That's right, let out. It's ok to cry." Yami said to the little one in such a caring tone. What was going on, my Yami never showed me so much caring. "Bakura." I growled, as Bakura walked up behind Yami, and I walked up behind Yugi. I picked up Yugi around the waist, and Bakura brought the Pharaoh, to his feet, making him rise, as he grabbed him by the arms. "Bakura, show Yami, off." I said, as Bakura drug Yami off into the darkness. The little one, reached out his arm, and struggled to free from my hold, "YAMI!" he cried, reaching out for his darker half. I walked off in the opposite direction of Bakura, and came, to a small room. I walked inside, and Sat the Pharaoh's Aibou down on the bed, within the dark room. He was crying, I could hear him crying. I turned and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when I heard, "Why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me? What are you going to do to Yami!" I heard little Yugi, cry out, I turned around and looked him in his violet eyes. "All in due time, Yugi. But as for the first question. It's all in the past." I said as I turned and walked out. "Ah, the past." I thought, as I looked up at the ceiling.  
  
I snapped back into the present, as I looked forward, and growled. "I will have my revenge." I said, as I walked down the hall, back to the main room.  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I walked down the hall, pushing the Pharaoh, in front of me, "Come, on! Keep moving Yami!" I barked at him as he started to slow down. His head, hung, he was watching the floor. We came to the door, at the end of the hallway, and I shoved him in the room. He fell to the ground, and hit the floor when I let go of his arms. "Enjoy your stay, Pharaoh. Well while you're still alive." I laughed as I walked down the hall, back to the main room. When I got, back Marik, was setting in his spot, with his head resting on his hand. "What's wrong?" I asked, him, and he seemed to snap out of his daze. "Oh! Nothing." He replied. "Really?" I said, in an unbelieving tone. "Really. Just thinking of the past." He said, he sounded a little shaken up, over something. "What is it?" I asked, "You sound troubled, partner." Marik just looked at the floor. "Well, it's just.that.oh it's nothing." Marik said, sounding like he was trying to avoid the topic. "Bakura? Do you care for your Aibou?" He asked, I was a bit shocked at the question. "Um, yeah, why?" I said, not really knowing what I was supposed to say. We stood there in silence a few moments, when he turned to me and asked, "What happened to your arm?" He finally saw the blood from the cut running down my arm. "It's nothing, just a mark I got when I cut the Pharaoh. One of your slaves, startled me, and my hand slipped, but I took off some of the pharaoh's hair too, so it's not that bad." I laughed, not really caring about the wound.  
  
(Ryou's POV)  
  
I was walking toward the Game Shop, It was almost was almost noon, and not Yugi, Yami, or Joey had shown their faces at my house. They were late by almost 2 hours, so I decided to go find out what was going on. I got to the game shop, and walked in. "Hey, Gu.. What's goin' on?" I said, as I walked in the Game Shop and to my surprise seeing, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Kaiba, but no Yugi, or Yami. They all looked up at me, and all of their faces, wore worried faces. "Sorry, Bakura, we were gunna come over, but things changed." Joey said to me. I shrugged. "It's all right. But what's wring, you all look like someone just died." I said, hoping for answer. "And have any of you seen Bakura?" I asked wondering where my Yami had gone. "No. Haven't seen him." They all answered simultaneously. "Bakura, set down." Joey, ordered, and sat down next to them on the couch. "Yugi and Yami, disappeared." Joey, started and for the next hour, explained to me what happened. So at least they filled me in, when Joey told me the last part. "But ya know the blood, I mentioned?" Joey asked me, and I nodded. "It belonged, to Yami. and Bakura, your Yami." He said, and now I was officially confused. "Well, let's go." Joey said, as he got up, and we all followed him out the door.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	7. New surroundings

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou  
  
~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback Disclaimer: *bashes head into wall* Yami: Damn Damn Damn, oh wait ha ha! That's not the one! Me: uu()  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
  
I looked around at my new surroundings, "Ok, I'm in a dark creepy room, with a bed. Yay." I thought sarcastically. Well I started going through my pockets, hoping to find something, anything entertaining. I have a feeling I'm going to be in here a while. Well, I now set on the floor and I'm looking at everything I found in my pockets. "Well let's see, my dueling deck, 4 pens, 2 pencils, 3 little rubber bands, a set of normal die, a set of Dungeon Dice Monsters die, my wallet, 1 of those big rubber bands, and a bouncy ball." I said to myself. Well I picked up everything else, and put all back in my pockets, well expect for the bouncy ball, and my dueling deck. I sat back on the bed, and placed my deck on the bed, It sat right next to me. I then threw ball, at the wall, and started bouncing it off the wall, back to me. I had done this maybe 100 times, when I started to hear footsteps, I looked toward the door, forgetting that the ball was on its way back. "Master Marik said to guard the kid." A man said standing outside of the door, well that's when I looked back, a little too late and the ball collided with my forehead. "OW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, putting my hands on my forehead, and squinting my eyes, shut. Then the next thing I knew, Marik's Mindslave, was in the room. "What's all the commotion?" He barked, but I just set there, my eyes open now, my forehead still in pain. The orange ball rolled across the floor, and he bent down and picked it up. "What do we have here?" he asked, holding the ball in his hands. "Give it back! That's mine!" I demanded, it was my ball after all. "Why should I?" He said in a cocky tone, but my eyes, had anger growing within them. "Because it belongs to my Yami, NOW GIVE IT BACK!" I growled at him, and then I heard more footsteps coming down the hall. "Oh, just great." I thought, as I saw Ryou's Yami walk in the room. "What's going on here?" He asked, as he walked up to the Mindslave, and he didn't look happy. He looked down and took the bouncy ball from the slave's hand. "Give me that." He growled, as he walked up then me, and grabbed me by my shirt collar. He picked me up sat me down on the bed, in the corner, and then placed the ball in my hands. "Here." He said in a low tone, he started to turn and then stopped. "What's this?" He said as he reached out for my deck setting next to me, but I snatched it up before he could touch it. "Hands off!" I growled at him, as he pulled his hand away. "Now Yugi, I just want to look," "AND STEAL MY GOD CARD!" I barked, cutting him off. "I'd never do that." He said, but I knew better. "Right." I said in an unbelieving tone. "Well, fine, But watch yourself, Kid, you might just end up getting your precious Yami, killed." Bakura said, laughing as he walked out and the mind slave followed. Well, Bakura left and the guard locked the door and stood guard.  
  
/ Yami? Yami? Can you hear me? / I said through the link. // . // I got no response. / Yami! Oh don't you ignore me! Yami! Answer me!/ // . // Yet again no response. But then it hit me, Yami, wasn't ignoring me. He couldn't answer. I felt a jab of pain go straight to my heart. Something was wrong, something had happened to Yami, but what? He wasn't dead I could still feel his presence, but what happened? "I must find out, I must. Whatever it takes, I have to find out, I can't let them take Yami away from me." I thought to myself.  
  
I looked around at my surroundings again, I still set in the clod, dark room. I laid down on the bed, and pulled my knees, close to my chest, as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. 


	8. gaining ground

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou Flashback ~ ~ Dream sequence  
  
Disclaimer: me: FINE! I play my own Dark Magician! Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl Attack! DM and DMG: * break for tea*  
  
(Bakura's POV)  
  
I starred at Marik for a while, until, he pointed toward the hall way I had led Yami down. "Why don't you go check on the Pharaoh?" He ordered, and I nodded and turned, then walked into the darkness, toward Yami. I reached the end of the hall, and looked in to the room where I had led him; I looked down only to see the pharaoh was unconscious. "Huh? Must have knocked him out when he hit the floor." I though, as I heard him begin to stir. He put his hand on his head, and paused before he opened his eyes.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I opened my eyes, and looked up, only to see the tomb-robber. "Gee isn't this great!" I thought sarcastically. He had a smug look on his face, and the smirk in his face seemed to be laughing at me. I slanted my eyes, and let out a low growl. "Where's aibou? You had better of not hurt him, you'll regret it if you did!" I barked, and he bent down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Now my dear Pharaoh. Do you honestly think I would hurt your Aibou?" He said in a mocking tone. "Watch it tomb robber! That's a stupid question and you know it!!!!" I growled, my voice getting ever lower. "Heh, high sprits even before you're going to die. Pharaoh you never fail to amaze me." Bakura laughed, and I let out another low growl. "Screw you." I mumbled under my breath, and that's when I heard / YAMI!!! / I paused and dazed out a for a second, // Aibou? Are you alright? Where are you? // / Yami, oh I'm so glad to hear your voice, are you ok? / // Yes, I'm find aibou, but are you ok? // / Yeah, I'm in a dark creepy room, and Marik's guards are at the door. / // Aibou just stay clam. I'll find you. // / Yami! Someone's coming. Yami... " NO! LET GO!"... / // Aibou! Aibou?! AIBOU ANWSER!!! Aibou! //  
  
(Kaiba's POV)  
  
We were walking out of the Game Shop, I was right behind the dog. Don't ask me how I got drug into this. Well we were walking down the sidewalk, everyone including myself was following Joey. I don't think he knew where he was going but he knew the most of the situation, so I couldn't argue with following him. That's when I saw her. That beautiful angel, her beautiful ruby red hair, and sapphire eyes. How anyone so beautiful, could be real was beyond me, but she was real, and walking toward us! Oh joy! Maybe I'll finally learn my angel's name. I starred at her, how could she be so beautiful? Then she started to wave and run toward us. Did she notice me? I could feel my face grow hot, as I began to blush. But that's when I saw it! The mutt was waving back to her! "HEY!" he shouted out. Did he know her? How is this fair? Why does she have to be the mutt's girl? He doesn't deserve her, I do! I watched, as she ran up to Joey, and kissed him on the cheek. That confirmed it. They were together, how is this fair? It's not! "Hey there, Serenity! Come here and give me a hug!" Joey said to her. So that's her name, Serenity. Ah, a name fit for an angel indeed, but what does she see in Joey? She walked up to him, and he pulled her into a warm embrace. Ah, I can't watch. It's not fair. I opened my eyes to she her smiling. That was enough for me. My day couldn't get any better. "Hey there Bro! What's up? Hanging out with the gang?" She said to Joey. "Not much Sis, have you seen Yugi?" He said back, and then turned toward me. "Kaiba, I'd like you to meet my sister, Serenity." Joey said, a huge smile on his face. What's this? She's not with him? This is the mutt's sister! This is a little bit better, but still worse. At least I still have a chance!  
  
(Serenity's POV)  
  
"Pleased to meet you." I said, blushing. I have met him before, but he didn't know it. I saw him in many places but never dared to talk to him, I'd heard a lot about him from Joey, But Joey didn't seem to like him much. So I wonder why Joey was hanging out with him? I looked around, and didn't see Yugi or Yami for that matter. "No Joey I haven't seen Yugi?" I said, and his eyes dropped. "Figures." He said to me in a low tone. "Why what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on my brother's back, He smiled, and put his arm around my waist before giving me another hug. He put his head on my shoulder, and just started crying.  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
I watched Joey pull his sister into another hug, and that's when he broke down. It must be that he needed family. He just started crying on her shoulder. He was baling. I felt really bad for him, as we watched Serenity, hold her brother as he cried. "It's ok Joey. It's ok. What's wrong, big brother, I'll help, you know I will." She said and gave him a big smile, but Joey just couldn't stop crying. I walked up to Serenity and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Serenity, give him a bit. We've all had a hard day, but Joey's had the hardest. Yugi and Yami disappeared. We can't find them, and we have no idea where they are. And to top it all off, we found Yami's blood on the roof of where they disappeared." I said, and frowned. Serenity gasped, at what I had said. "That's horrible. Oh my god. We have to find them." Joey backed away from Serenity, and wiped the tears away from hid eyes. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me." He said, and smiled. "Come on let's get going, but where do we start?" He continued. "I think That way." Bakura said pointing to a dark creepy looking alley. "And just what gives you that ide." Joey started, but then stopped as we all starred at Bakura's ring, and the dangles were pointing in the same direction as Bakura. "Ok, that way." Joey said and we all ran toward the alley.  
  
To be continued . 


	9. The challenege

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou Flashback ~ ~ Dream sequence  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I sat starring at the tomb-robber, afraid of what happened to my aibou. "I hope he's not hurt." I though, as Bakura walked into the where I was. "Come on Pharaoh! On your feet!" He ordered as he grabbed my arms, and pulled me up. I walked out, Bakura behind me, pushing me back to the room where I was in the beginning. We walked in the room, and I saw Marik holding my aibou in his arms; aibou was unconscious. I growled at Marik, and was going to yell, but I felt a quick jab to my neck, and as I fell to the ground I heard Bakura. "Nighty Night Pharaoh." Then it was all black. When I awoke, I could still feel the pain of the blow. "Where am I?" I muttered, rubbing my neck, as I looked around the room. It was a circular room, and the smell of the room just seemed so familiar. I looked behind me, and saw Bakura, holding my aibou. Aibou was awake, and had a worried look on his face. "Yami! Behind you!" He shouted, as Bakura put his hand over Yugi's mouth. "Shut up!" He ordered, and I looked behind, only to see Marik standing over me. He looked down at me, with a huge grin on his face. He had the rod in one hand, and a knife in another. My eyes filled with fear as a looked at the knife, and then his evil grin. I could see from the look in his eyes, that this was it, He was going to kill me. I bowed my head, and starred at the ground. "Hurry up and get it over with." I mumbled as I clenched my eyes shut, and waited for the blow. I waited, and waited, and waited. It never came. Marik just threw the knife to the ground, into the sand in front of me, in between my legs. I opened my eyes, and starred at the knife a bit confused. "What the? I don't get it?" I said as I pulled the knife out of the sand. "What were you expecting Pharaoh? For me to kill you?" Marik said, and starred me in the eyes. "No, I've got a better idea, than just quickly ending your life. I want a fight. You know the ancient ways, you will fair well, you were the best in the kingdom, so I'm expecting a good fight." He carried on, grinning, "Why?" I said, blinking. " Pharaoh if you win, You and your aibou may leave." Marik said in a bargaining tone. "And if I lose?" I asked. "Simple you die." He finished. I stood up with the knife in hand. "I take it you accept." He smirked, and I nodded. He twisted the handle, of the Millennium Rod, and pulled out the blade. "Then let's go!" He shouted, and lunged his blade at me, and I jumped back to avoid it. He just barely missed me. He only cut my shirt. He looked down, now able to see my stomach, and he started to laugh. "I see you still have the scar!" He boasted, as I put my hand on my stomach, over the scar on my bellybutton.  
  
I snapped, back to reality as Marik lunged at me again, and I yet again jumped out of the way to avoid it. "Maybe I should reopen that old wound for you Pharaoh!" Marik shouted, as he thrust his blade forward once more. I turned and slashed my blade, and cut him across his arm, but he came back and cut my arm as well. He was a well skilled opponent and I was afraid at how long this would go on. He paused a minute and removed his cloak, now in a black jeans and a dark purple shirt. So I took off my jacket, now just in blue pants, and my sleeveless black shirt. I stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. I didn't want fight him, but I was being forced into it. I looked over, seeing my aibou watch on in horror. I could tell he didn't want this either, but it still waged on.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
We all ran down the alleyway that Bakura had told us to go down, it was dark, and hard to see, but we soon found ourselves, in still dark room, but light by candlelight. "Where are we?" Tea and Tristan said in unison, as we all looked around the room. "I don't know." I stated, "But it doesn't matter, we have to find Yugi, and Yami!!" "YAMI!!!!!!" echoed off the walls. "That sounded like Yugi!" I shouted. "That way!" Bakura shouted, and we all ran down the hall where he had pointed. Well I was in the lead, because I had been the first to take off down the hall. "Just hold on, I'm coming Yug. I'm comin'." I though, not knowing where the path would take me.  
  
To be continued .. 


	10. Sacrifice

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou Flashback ~ ~ Dream sequence  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I dodged Marik's blade, again, and again. I was sick of fighting. All I had to do was kill him, and it would be over. I could leave. I could just leave, with Aibou. We could go home. But could I bring myself to kill him? In duelist kingdom, that thought never would have crossed my mind. He'd already be lying on the ground dead, but I've spent so much time with aibou, that he's grown on me. I no longer see a reason for death, it's just mindless bloodshed. Well, killing is, but sacrifice is another story. And that's exactly what I'll do if I have to protect aibou. I swung my blade at Marik, it had the same handle as the one Mana had given me. He dodged, and swung back cutting my face. I cried out in pain, and I could feel the worry growing in aibou. I could hear him trying to get free. I wanted to end this, and just go over there, and hold his in my arms, and comfort him. So I now had had two cuts on my left cheek, one right above the other. I fell down to one knee, and Marik just starred at me. "This looks so familiar. No wait." He said, as I starred back him growling, my hand on my bleeding arm. He walked up to me, and cut me across the other arm. "There. Prefect." He stated, and I winced from the pain of my new wound. "And now.. For history to replay it's self again!" He shouted, as I started to stand up, he thrusted the blade toward my stomach but right before the blade would have hit, it happened. Yugi appeared in front of me, and I watched in pure horror, as Marik's blade went straight through my aibou, giving him the same wound as myself. He fell backwards, when Marik grinned and pulled the blade out my aibou's stomach. I caught him, and we fell to the ground. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, and he weakly choked out, "Y-Yami, I just h-had to p-pro-protect you. Just o-once." I pulled him close to me, and hugged him. I was crying, a rapid stream of tears flowing from my eyes. I looked down at him, his shirt was stained red from his blood, and so were my hands. But I didn't care. "Yugi, why? You didn't hav." he put the tip of his little finger on my mouth. "Shh. It's ok. I wanted too." He smiled, as he put his hand on my face, and put my hand over his. He closed his eyes, and I felt him stop breathing, and his little hand grow cold against my face. "Yugi. Yugi! YUGI!!!!!!!" I shouted, as I put my head on his lifeless, chest and cried even harder now. "You, can't be gone. Aibou, please. No it's not fair! This isn't happening!" I muttered, as my head lay on my aibou's lifeless body. I heard the door; open and people run in. "Yugi! Yami!" I heard, it sounded like Joey. I found out it was when He ran in the room, and shouted, "Yami!" I just turned at looked at him, crying red tears, as they mix with aibou's blood that covered my face. "Oh my god!" He shouted, and ran up to me, horrified at the sight of aibou. Tea gasp, and Tristan and Ryou started crying. So was Serenity. Even Kaiba was here, but he didn't do anything. Joey kneeled down next to me. He was crying almost as hard as myself, as I still aibou's cold body In my arms. "Yami!" Joey hugged me, Yugi's body in between us, we were both now covered in his blood, but I don't think either one of use cared. I knew I didn't, he was gone. I will never see him smile again, laugh, or get mad. He won't be there when I wake up in the morning, I'll never hear his voice. Joey looked me in the eyes, and we were both still crying. "I-Is he gone?" he asked me, his voice was shaking. I nodded. "No! It's all a lie!" He shouted. I'm assuming he didn't want to admit that Yugi Motou was now a member of the dead, but yet again, nor did I. I could hear everyone crying, well, everyone but Kaiba, Marik and Bakura. I told Joey what had happened, and he let out a low growl at Marik, and then shot him a death glare. "Oh don't look at me like that. I didn't plan on this but hey. I was gunna kill him anyway, after I killed you Yami." Marik laughed. I handed Yugi over to Joey, and stood up, and faced Marik. My shirt, my hands, my arms, my neck, my face, all covered in aibou's blood, and it was all because of him. Kaiba could now see Yugi's body. "Oh my God!" He shouted, and I heard him start to cry as well. I spat at Marik and it hit him right in the face. "Fuck you. He was everything to me!" I shouted, and then punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. As he stumbled backwards the eye on the rod began to glow, but so did the eye on puzzle. A glowing eye of Amun-Ra appearing on my forehead. He had switched with his Yami, an even more sinister evil. He just laughed at me, as I delivered him a blow to the jaw, knocking out a tooth. I then threw my hand forward and shouted. "AWAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!! FOR AIBOU!!!" and there was a blinding light, and he felt to the ground, unconscious. "There. He's in the shadow realm now." I said, as I looked over to Bakura, but he was gone. I turned to look at Ryou, but so was he. I took Yugi from Joey and started to walk home, and everyone followed. We all walked out, and I could see daylight again. "I'm really sorry Yami. Really I am." Kaiba said to me, as he turned and left. I sighed, and the rest of us, started on our way home. We were all pretty quiet, they never even asked, how I got the cuts on my arms, and face, but I guess they could figure it out. Joey put his arm around me, pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Yami, we all miss him." He said. We weren't crying anymore, but right after Joey had said that I had my head leaned on Joey's shoulder, and was baling once again. We got many stares as we walked down the street, but didn't care. When we arrived at home, I went to walk in when Joey said, "I'll go in first. He rung the doorbell and grandpa answered. "Mr. Motou, we found Yami, and Yugi." He said, as his eyes dropped. "Oh you did! Where are they?! Are they ok?! They're not hurt are they?!" I could him shout as I stood behind everyone. "May we come in?" Joey asked. "Oh, yes! Yes!" He said, and Joey walked in, then Tea, then Serenity, and then Tristan. It revealed me, standing there covered in blood holding Yugi's cold dead body. Grandpa Gasp. "Oh god! Yugi!" He shouted and ran up to me, as I walked in. I lied Yugi down on the couch, and kneeled down next to him. I explained everyone what happened, and I knew they all now had a deep hatred for Marik, and I couldn't blame them. They all left and it was now just grandpa, and myself. I picked up Aibou, and brought him upstairs into his room. I laid him down on his bed, and got on his computer. I then typed in one word.  
Resurrection.  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. I'll find a way

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou Flashback ~ ~ Dream sequence  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I sat at my aibou's computer. I was going to find a way. If it was the last thing I did, aibou would come back, he'd made this sacrifice, for me, but he wasn't the one who had to protect me. I was supposed to protect him, and I failed him. I watched him die, how could I do something like that? I scoured the Internet, page after page, of useless information. I paused and looked to the side of my aibou's computer, and there was a picture, of us. I had him, up on my shoulders, and he sat there with a huge grin on his face, and his violet eyes wide open. He looked so cute, but that sweet innocence was gone now. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?" I shouted, as I smashed my fist into the computer table, and started to cry again. "WHY! WHY! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!" My head was resting on my arm, which was lying on the table as I sat there, crying uncontrollably. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I heard "Shh. It's ok Yami. I know, I know, I'm sorry. You need a hug?" I looked up, and saw grandpa's old caring eyes. I nodded still crying, and he gave me a hug. "We all miss him, but I don't think any of us will ever be as close to him as you." He said in a caring tone, but I just continued to cry on his shoulder. "I'll go get you something to eat." He said as he left the room, and I went back to the computer tears still in my eyes. Everything just all seemed to be of no help, but there had to be some way, to bring him back. The secret I'm assuming was in my memories, which were far beyond my reach. Everything was going wrong, and that's when it hit me. My aibou was gone, and killed by Marik, a dark figure. That's it, the other night, it wasn't a dream, it was a warning. I didn't see it! I was an obvious sign! If I hadn't just rolled it off my back maybe he'd still be here. It's all my fault.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
Well, I was walking home, I had just left Yami's and only Serenity was still with me. She was pretty quiet, and so was I. Neither one of us, knew what to say. This had to be the worst of my life. My best friend in the world was dead. Yugi had died for Yami. I never knew he cared so much, I knew Yami meant a lot to him but not enough to give his own life. "What will I do without ya Yug?" I thought as I looked up toward the sky. It was getting dark out, and I had school tomorrow. How would I make it through the day, Yugi won't be there, I wonder if Yami will come? I sighed, this was gunna be a hard year. "You were like a brother to me, Yug. And now you're gone." I thought, as I felt tears rolling down my cheek. "It's ok, Joey. I know he meant a lot to you." My sister said, as she leaned on me and put her arm around my waist. When we got home, it was after 9:00, and my mom seemed to be pretty mad, but she never said anything, as I slumped into the house, and into my room. I think Serenity told her what happened. I walked into my room, and threw myself on my bed. I looked over to my bed stand, and saw a picture of Me, and Yugi. I had my arm around him, and we were both smiling giving peace signs. I picked up the picture and starred at it, for a while, and then just started crying again. I don't when I fell asleep that night, but I did. I awoke to a beeping sound at 6:30 in the morning, and groggily got up, and changed into my uniform. I walked out the door, and started crying again, realizing I wouldn't meet Yugi on the way there, like I normally did, but instead I saw Yami. He was starring at the ground, totally silent. He walked aside me, but never once said a word, or even looked at me on the way there. When we got to school, we were early for a change. As we walked down the hall, some kids came up to Yami, and said "Heh, its the squirt's friend! Where is he? Sick? Nah! The squirt gotta be wussing out, he'll never do anything brave." Yami quickly picked up his head and starred in the eyes, his own seeming cold and emotionless. "I recommend you run." Is all Yami said to them, but they just laughed at him, and slapped on the back, then left laughing. I could hear a low growl coming from Yami, but I just drug him to first block.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
When I walked in 1st block, I saw Tea, and Tristan. No Ryou. I walked down the rows of desks, only to find flowers on my Aibou's. I started to cry again, as I picked them up. "What's this?" I said, tears still flowing from my eyes. "There're for Yugi, Yami. Will you give them to him?" Tea said to me, and I nodded, then gave her a hug. I sat down, my desk, behind my Aibou's, and lied my head down. I sat there like that until the teacher came, and we all took our seats. I dealt with constant teases from the other kids in class, because I was one of Yugi's Friends, and they would mock me, "Has he finally learned we don't want him here?" They would say but I would just ignore them. They carried on with in until we all heard, "That's enough! Girls leave him alone!" They instantly stopped, but snickered at me, as they turned away. That's when it, happened the announcement I never saw coming. "Before we begin, I would like to make an announcement to all friends of Mr. Yugi Motou." Mr. Kenshia started, and the whole gang perked up ready to listen, even Kaiba. Everyone else just starred at us, they didn't seem to notice the saddened expressions on our faces. "I'm very sorry, I was told of the events of Saturday, and I don't think I need to say it, but we will all miss Yugi." He finished, and the whole gang bowed our heads, we were all trying no to cry, but I think I was trying the hardest. I picked my head up and a tear rolled down my cheek. That's when Ceyleria, the cheerleader in class, saw the tears. She turned and pointed at me, "Look everybody! Big bad Yami is crying. Aww, does the baby need his bottle?" She mocked me, but I just ignored her, but Joey didn't. "Look Ceyleria! We.." He started, but was cut off by Mr. Kenshia. "Mr. Wheeler, that's enough, I'll handle this. Miss Tripoli that will be quite enough unless you'd like to be suspended!" She was speechless, she just crossed her arms, and sank down in her seat. Another boy, Haniski. He was one Yugi's friends, well no just someone who dared to talk to him, raised his hand. "Mr. Kenshia! What did you mean by the "events of Saturday" and "we'll miss Yugi?" The teacher starred back in the eyes, he looked down, and then back at the class, "I see, you all haven't been informed. Well on Saturday, Mr. Yugi Motou was involved in an accident. He was killed." Mr. Kenshia announced, and shock came over the class. The day drug on, it was moving too slow for me, I just wanted to go home, and pick up on my research. Well lunch came around, and all of the students ran out of the class, well everyone by Joey, and I. "You getting' lunch Yami?" Joey asked me, as I starred at the floor. "Nah, I'll be in the library." I said, and he just shrugged. I walked in the library, and into the last row of books, I started looking through them until, I came across one that was called, "Egyptian Medicine."  
  
To be continued.. 


	12. Oh my Ra!

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou Flashback ~ ~ Dream sequence  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I picked the book up off of the shelf and flipped through it. It liked it could help, so I checked it out. I went back to the lunchroom, the book in hand, and sat down next to Joey. "Find anything good Yami?" He asked, I was too absorbed in the book to answer. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, and he sat there ad watched me read. The book was pretty thick, so I knew it would be while until I finished it. Besides most of it was in hieroglyphics, and since I had very little memory of the past, most of it was hard to make out. The rest of the day drug on, and most everyone left me alone. I went home, and headed to straight to the public library. I found a helpful book called, "The Ancient Language, Hieroglyphics." I checked it out, and took it home as well, I was up all night translating the book I got at school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
It's been about a month since Yugi died, and Yami still is taking it pretty hard. I haven't seen him smile since that day Yugi was taken. In fact I haven't seen him in a week. He hasn't been coming to school, or returning my calls. I wonder if I should go over there, I'm getting kinda worried about him. The last time I talked to him all he said was "I'm on to something! See ya!" I haven't seen him since. And ya know, know that I think of it, I haven't seen Ryou, since that day either. I hope everything's all right. We're all starting to get guff again, from the other kids, it started up again about a week ago. I think that's why Yami hasn't been at school. Tea said she was over there 2 days ago, but Mr. Motou won't let her she Yami, all he said was "He's very busy." I wonder what Yami's up to? Well school's out I think I'll go over there.  
~ 30 minutes later ~ I arrived at the Game Shop, it looked like no one was home. I hoped the door, and looked around. It was dark, I looked at the clock and it read 7:45. Was it really that late? Oh well, I told mom I would busy after school anyway. "Hello?" I said walking around the shop, making my way to the stairs. "Yami?" I said, my voice bouncing off the walls. I got no answer, I walked up the stairs, and into Yami's room, he was setting at the computer, typing at an inhuman pace. He looked tired, like he hadn't spelt in days. "Yami?" I said but he paid no attention. "Yami, man, you gotta get some rest." I said, as I picked him up by his arm and walked him over to his bed. "But Yugi, It's only 3: 00, I don't wanna go to.." He said, and then soon fell asleep. I smiled, and went to shut off his computer, but I couldn't help but read the screen. It read, " It's the 17th of May, a month since the death of my young aibou. I know now it was all my fault, and I no longer feel the lust for life, as I did when he was here. I feel a shame deep with in myself, telling myself to die, b." That's all, he never finished the sentence, I clicked the save button, and smiled at Yami as I left.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
~ I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, I was close to Kaiba Corp. and there was Parade going on. I was alone, and it was getting colder. "Yami!?" I heard from behind me, and I turned. I saw a young boy with tri- colored hair spiked much like my own, his deep violet eyes, wide and starring at me, as the happiness they were admitting filled my soul. "AIBOU?!" I cried as I ran over to him and scooped him up in my arms. I put my head on his shoulder, and held him close, as I cried. Then suddenly everyone around us disappeared, and everything was pure black, it was growing colder by the second. My aibou became frightened, so I held him closer, and that's when Marik came up from behind me, and smashed a knife through my aibou, killing him instantly. "AIBOU!" I shouted, as I starred at the dead body I now held. I looked up and Marik was gone. I fell to my knees and cried. "Aibou, aibou. Aibou!!!!!!!!!" ~ I sat up in a cold sweat, I was breathing heavy as I looked around the room. "How did I get here?" I thought, and got up out of bed and turned on the computer again. I booted up the computer, and a message appeared on the screen. It read, "Yami, I put up to bed, if you're wondering. You're my friend Yami, I can't stand to see you suffer. It's not your fault Yugi died, please don't blame this on yourself. Remember I'm always here for You, Joey. If you need to talk call me - 721-3240" I smiled, so Joey was over. I looked down at the clock, it read 3:43. Man it was early, but none the less I couldn't go back to sleep. I started going through the other things on the computer, I hadn't bothered before, I was to busy looking for information. Aibou sure did had a lot of stuff, I came across a folder labeled "Pictures." So I clicked it open. It was a lot of pictures, of the gang and me that aibou had taken. But one picture was of Aibou, and I and we both looked so happy. "I was happy then." I thought as I lay my head down and I started to cry again. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I heard. "Yami don't cry, it's ok." I turned around and gasped, at what I saw. "Aibou?"  
  
To be continued .. 


	13. Back to school again

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
"Aibou, is it really you?" I said, my voice shaking, tears still running from my eyes. He nodded, "Of course, silly, who else would I be?" "Aibou!" I shouted and flung my arms around his waist, crying as I put my head against his chest. "I . Missed.. You so much. Aibou. Don't . ever . leave me again." I said between sobs. He put his hand on my back, rubbing it gently. "It's ok. It's ok. Yami, It's all right. Really, it's ok." He said, as he looked down at me. "Yami, It's almost four, you need your rest." I nodded, and shut off the computer, and I crawled in bed, and my aibou crawled in next to me. He curled up next to me, and he soon dazed off, settled down close to me. I ran my hand through his hair, as I whispered, in his ear, "I won't ever lose you. Not Again." I soon too was fast asleep.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
I awoke, to the sound of a buzzer, I think Joey turned my alarm on before he left. It's nice to have friends who care. I smiled, as I looked down at my aibou, who was curled up next to me, his head on my chest. "Yugi.school." I whispered to him. He mumbled something that wasn't understandable. He soon got up, and rolled, out of bed, got dressed, and we went off to school. We walked down the sidewalk, my aibou's hand, held within my own. I was so happy, my day couldn't get any better. I didn't know how, or why he had returned but he had, and that's all that mattered to me. I walked into school, and placed my things in my locker, we headed to first block. When we arrived, there were at least 16 flowers setting on my aibou's desk, all of them with notes attached. "Oh, how sweet." My aibou cooed, as he picked them up and smelled them. "Here smell Yami!" He smiled, and I took one from him and then took in its sweet scent. The note hanging from it read, "I'm sorry Yami." I just smiled, at someone's thoughtfulness, and then I noticed the date was from a week ago. "No need to be sorry now." I cheerily thought as I smile appeared on my face. I looked up to see my friends, Tea, Tristan and Joey, all slump into the room. They all looked tired, and a bit depressed. I bounded over to them, happiness in my step. " Konichiwa!" I shouted, the tone of my voice showing my obvious mood. "Hi Yami." They all groaned, and then they paused. They all looked up in unison. "Yami?!" they all shouted. "What?" I shrugged, they seemed over whelmed to see me. The bell rang and I retreated my seat, setting right in front of Aibou, (my seat moved.) Mr. Kenshia starred at me a bit confused. "Good Morning Mr. Motou. I see you managed to come today." I just sat there a huge grin on my face. "Yami, what's up?" I heard Joey ask. "What'da ya mean?" I asked, I mean wasn't it obvious? Hello Aibou! "I mean, you're all happy and cheery all of a sudden, like it's the best day of your life, when just yesterday you were still all moping over Yugi." He continued on, But the smile on my face, just grew wider. So I sat through Class, happy all day long. Then the bell rang. YAY! I grabbed aibou's hand and we ran home, smiles on our faces. We were about 1/8 of the way there when Aibou stopped. He looked up at me, a worried look on his face. "Yami?" He said, in a tone as if something was wrong. "Yes, what is it aibou? Is something wrong?" I said, slight worry in my voice. Aibou looked me in the eyes, and then got an evil grin and shouted "RACE YA!!!!" and started running away from me as he could, as he darted home, gaining a huge lead. I followed after while shouting "CHEATER!" I was gaining on him, and as I did, I reached out my arms, and picked him up by his waist. "HA! GOT YA!" I shouted, and we just stood there on the door step of the game shop, and laughed. I walked into the shop, and on up the stairs, I walked into our room to find aibou.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
"Guys do you have any idea what's up with Yami?" I asked the group, we all seemed to be confused. They all shook their heads. "No. You were the last one over there, you tell us." Tristan stated. "Well I found Yami, up at the computer, and he looked like he hadn't spelt in a while. He was so tired that when I pushed him off to bed, he called me Yugi. He was really out of it. Yeah, and I think he's really hurt that Yugi died, I know we all knew it hit him hard, but I think It really hit him a lot harder than we all think. I was reading what he was typing. (I paused and Let out a sigh) He thinks it's his fault Yugi died, and He when on like we was gunna kill himself." I said, and watched shock fill Tea's eyes. "That's horrible. * pause* Joey! We have to go over to Yami's NOW!" Tea, barked, as she grabbed me by my wrist, and started to pull me toward Yami's. "Tea, what's the rush? I mean give the guy a break! He just got a good night's sleep for once!" I shouted, while being drug at the same time. "Yeah Tea! What's the deal?" Tristan also agreed. Tea stopped and let got of my wrist. She turned and looked me dead in the eyes. "Joey, Yami was really happy today right?" She said, treating like I was dumb. "Yeah?" I said in a questioning tone. "When was the last time we saw Yami THAT happy?" Tea asked in a mocking tone. She was getting at something. "When Yugi was ali ." I started, it hit me. Yami had figured out a way to be with Yugi. He was going to kill himself. I darted in the direction we were going before we had stopped, and I wasn't going to let Yami kill himself. I had already lost one Motou and I would give my life to make sure the world didn't lose another.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I walked down the hall, humming a quiet tune, happiness in my voice. I put my hand on the doorknob to our room, and turned in then pushed open the door. "Aibou?" I said, as I poked my head in the door. No answer. "Aibou?" I said again stepping into the room. He wasn't there. I could have sworn he had come up here when we got home. "Aibou?" I said once more as I walked around the room. I stopped, when I saw a white feather laying on the bed.  
  
To be continued .. 


	14. Suicide Or Missing Information?

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
(????'s POV)  
  
I woke up in a dark room, it felt so cold, so eerie. This room I sat in was so dark I could bearly see my hands. I blinked and stood up, and held my hands in front of myself, hoping to find a wall something. As I walked forward I suddenly felt the smooth feeling of a wall. I ran my hands along its smooth surface, praying to find a light. I suddenly felt light headed, and a slight quick pain shot through my body. I froze as I heard a door open, and footsteps enter the room. I slowed my breathing, fear filling my body. I froze with fear and I suddenly felt the need to scream, but as I opened my mouth no sound came out when I felt a hand cover my mouth, and my right arm get pulled behind my back. "Now settle down. I still need you." I heard a low voice say, it was coming from behind. The hand was removed from my mouth, and I went to scream again, but my muffled cries, were only drowned by the wet rag covering my mouth and nose, as I suddenly felt tired.  
  
( Joey's POV)  
  
"GUYS STOP!!!!" I shouted, and everyone just froze in their tracks, and they all turned and looked at me. "Do you honestly think Yami of all people would kill himself?" I said, in a firm tone. "No I don't Joey! But I can't take that chance!" Tea shouted as she darted off. "Stupid stubborn idiot, even if Yami's gunna kill himself do you honestly think we can stop him?" I shouted toward Tea, and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around tears in her eyes, and shouted over to me, "So that's it, you're giving up? I see Joey, is it that you do care? What's wrong with you, of course we can stop him? WE'RE HIS FRIENDS JOEY AND HE NEEDS US NOW MORE THAN EVER!!!!!" She screeched at me, and then slapped me across the face. "Bastard! How could you think such a thing!" She yelled and ran in the direction once more. "TEA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!!!" She stopped once more. "He's the Pharaoh of Egypt Tea, what can we do to stop him? Besides you have yet to take in account that he has powers we couldn't even fathom, so what makes you think we could stop them?" I carried on pleading with her, but she didn't seem to listen, she just turned and started walking the other way. Then, she stopped. She turned to a wall and smashed her fist into and the ended up leaning on the wall crying on her arm. "Tea ." I softly muttered, as I walked up to her. "What have I done, I didn't want to make her cry, oh I'm such an idoit!!! She's right! WHAT AM I DOING?!!!!!!!" I thought as I stopped behind Tea and put my hand against her back. "I'm so sorry Tea, I . I wasn't thinking..I .. I .. Just don't want you to get hurt .. because if Yami really is going to... nothing will stop him.. I'm sorry."  
  
( Yami's POV)  
  
I bent down and picked up the feather, "Huh? Wonder how this got here?" I thought and I just slip the feather in to my hair. "BOO!" I heard as my knees caved from the force of my aibou, jumping up on my back. " I scared you! I scared You!" He sang, as he clang to my back. "Did not!" I shouted in retaliation, but I got "Lair! I did too!" In return. "Oh yeah?" I said, giving my aibou an evil glare. "Eep!" he shouted, as he jumped off my back and shot down the stairs. "I'm gunna get you!" I shouted chasing after him, I followed him into the living room only to find him trying to use the couch cushions as camouflage. "Hmmm. I wonder where he went? Man I lost him whatever, will I do?" I said in a dry but believable tone, as I walked toward the couch. "Man I sure am tired, I think I'll just lie here on the couch." I announced in a loud dry voice, and plopped down on the couch. I heard a quiet squeak come from my aibou as I sat on the cushions he was under. I stayed there of about A haft and hour, and neither one of us moved. "Man he's determined." I though, still not moving. I looked up then at the sudden sound of knocking. "Huh?" I thought as I got up and went to answer the door. "Hello?" I said as I pulled the door open only to see Joey, leaning on Tristan, and Tea thrown over Tristan's free shoulder. "Can we come in?" Tristan said in bland voice, and I instantly moved out of the way. He drug Joey in, and carried Tea, as I lead him toward the couch. "OUT AIBOU!" I shouted, and Yugi came out of hiding. "How'd you know?" He whined, and then looked over to see his friends. "OH MY RA!" he shouted, his reaction had been the same as mine. Tristan lied Tea down the couch, and Helped Joey into a chair. Tea, was out cold, and Joey, was just a little ruffed up, a little blood from his nose and lip, some new buries, but nothing worse than any of his other fights. "What happened?" I asked Tristan, as he sat down in a chair next to Joey. "I don't know, I think some guys jumped us from behind, I didn't see any of them." Tristan said, as Joey looked at the ground. "Yami?" Joey said in a questioning tone as he looked up at me. "Yeah?" I said in reply. "What's with all the aibou stuff? You, ok? Yugi's gone, I know you miss him but Acting like he's alive is just crazy." Joey stated, and I started at him blankly. What did he mean 'acting'? Can't he see it? Yugi is setting right on my Lap! He's not dead! He's right here! "Aibou? Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked, my voice so firm it sounded like I was barking at him. "Heh heh heh.. maybe.." Yugi said as his head dropped.  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	15. An untold truth

/ /Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream Sequence FlashBack  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I starred deep into my aibou's eyes, as I growled under my breath "What aren't you telling me Aibou?" All I got back was a shameful look followed by a whimper. " Can we talk about this later?" I heard him mumble under his breath, and I felt a rage come over me. He was avoiding something I could tell, but I nodded, seeing how Tristan and Joey seemed now to think my crazy. "GO!!!" I barked, it was a low growl under my breath, and aibou jumped off my lap and shot up the stairs, and sure enough I turned to see Tristan and Joey confused as hell. " Yami take it easy, I gotta get these two home." Tristan said, throwing Tea over his shoulder, and helping Joey up. They walked towards the door and then Joey suddenly turned and looked me straight in the eyes. "And don't you go losing any more brian cells than you already have!!" He barked and then Tristan drug him out the door. "What was that all about? He sounded so serious." I thought and then renoted aibou. I head up the staris to find him, but stopped on my way toward them, when I sw four white feathers setting in front of the chair where Aibou and I had been setting. "Huh?" I thought as I picked them up and placed them into my back pocket, and started up the stairs.  
  
(Joey's POV)  
  
I moved away from Tristan quickly, now walking on my own. I felt fine, really I did!! Well I turned and started to walk backwards in front of Tristan, as I said "Se HA!! That proves my point! Yami isn't going to kill himself .... he's just crazy." Tristan let out a sigh, and hung his head, as I wiped the blood away from my nose once more. "Joey, sometimses I don't know what to do with you! Maybe Yami isn't crazy, he might have found a way to prove that you are!! If he has, it's about time!!!" Tristan joked, but I wasn't laughing. "Tristan, listen! I'm serious! I really think Yami's lost it!! Didn't you see it?! Didn't you hear it?! He acting like Yugi was alive!! He's crazy I tell ya!!" I carried on sounding like a franctical idiot. "Maybe you're right right Joey. Maybe Yami, has lost it, but I think you should worry more about your wounds. You got beat up! No, you got your ass handed to you on a silver platter! Maybe you should worry more about that first!!!!" Tristan barked at me. I swear sometimes, he just seems like he's ripping my head off. Sometimes I really want to hurt him. But I won't. I know he believes in revenge. So I put myhands in my pokets and turned around only to get sent to the ground landing falt on my ass. "OW!!" I let out, lokking up as I heard. "Man, what happened to you?!" My eyes locked with the eyes of the voice's owner. They belonged to Seto Kaiba. "God dog, you look horriable! Did my little puppy get in another brawl?" Kaib mocked me, but I just slanted my eyes and growled st him. "Yeah nice to see you too Kaibo, oh Yeah God called, he told me to tell you to fuck off!" I growled as I held my middle finger in the air.  
  
(????'s POV)  
  
I woke up in dark room, cold, scared and confused. I wondered what was going to happen, but that thought quickly faded when I quickly turned as I heard the voice come yet again, from behind. "Ah, you're awake." I heard footsteps coming toward me, and suddenly felt cold metal againt my arm. "Now don't move, you'll only make it more painful if you move." I heard the voice say in a low tone, and then felt cool metal against my arm, and then felt the warmth of my blood against my arm.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I walked into aibou's room only to find him setting on his bed, with head in his hands, crying. I walked up to him, and sat down. "AIbou, it's ok. I just wanna know what's going on?" He looked me in the eyes, still crying. "Yami please don't get mad." He whispered, and I nodded. "I won't." He then got on his knees, and whispered in my ear. My eyes fill shock as I shouted out in pure anger...." YOU WHAT?!! To Be Continued..... 


	16. Driving

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~Dream Sequence Flaskback  
  
(Kaiba's POV)  
  
"Gee Joey, such heart warming greeting. It's great to see you too." I said sarcastily, starring down at the poor mutt, as I held out my hand to help him up. He just slanted his eyes at me, and placed his hand against it to push himself up. "No, No Kaibo, I'm penlty capiable," He started to rise, But then soon started to fall, but I caught his hand and helped him up. "You sure about that?" I said, but he just turned his back to me and shot back "Screw you!!!!!!!" So I walked over to Tristan and mumbled to him, "Hey. What's up with Joey?" Tristan started, "Well, he's just a lit ...." "SHUT UP TRISTAN!!!!!" Joey growled, and Tristan obeyed. ......................... "Well ... um .... so how's Yami?" I asked trying to break a very akward silence. "He's ..." Tristan started, "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!" Joey hissed. "Well, I'm sorry for asking." I growled back at him. "Look, I gotta go. I left Mokuba at home, and I'm pretty sure he has his babysitter duct taped to a chair by now. So why don't we go back to my place and talk there. Besides, it' getting late anyway." I suggested and Tristan smiled. "Come on Joey, LET'S GO!!!" he growled and grabbed him by the arm and drug him to my car. We all got in, Joey reluctanly in the passenger's seat. I started driving towards home, and for an hour it was dead silent. The wheather growing worse and worse the entire time. It was so foggy out I could only see maybe five feet in front of my car. "God, it's getting harder to see." I said, yet again trying to break the silence. "Then why don't you stare at the fog hardered!!" Joey rudely hissed, and from that remark I could tell nothing good was going to come out of him. As I drove I could hear Tea beginning to stir in the back seat. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked, with her hand on her head. " Don't excatly know what happened, but we're in Kaiba's car and going to his house to talk." I heard Tristan say. I leaned around momentariy, "You ok?" I asked and she nodded. "KAIBA WATCH OUT!!!!!" Joey shouted and as I looked back at the road, "Oh shit!!" I shouted as I turned the wheel to the left as fast and hard as I could. I felt the car swuvre and my body get bashed around in the seat. Tea's screams of fright was the last thing I heard before my head bashed into the steering wheel. 


	17. MOKUBA!

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I lay in bed, starring at the ceiling, in this pitch-black room with my aibou's head resting calmly on my chest. I just couldn't sleep after what my aibou had said a few hours earlier, but it wasn't just that, no I felt like something had gone terribly wrong. So I got up, silently as to not wake my aibou, as I gently laid his head down on a pillow, then whispered "Shhh, sleep my little one." I kissed his forehead, and walked down stairs. "Man it is sure quiet with Grandpa gone." I thought as I walked into the living room and plopped myself down on the couch, pulling a blanket up over me. I then looked for the remote and ended up falling off the couch. "Ouch!" I quietly shouted, and then looked forward under couch. "Hey there it is." I thought while reaching under the couch and retrieving the remote. I got up and sat down on the couch again, and turned on the TV. I began to flip channels, and ended stopping on the late show. I sat there for maybe an hour, when I heard little quiet footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see my young aibou standing in the doorway, wide eyed, in his little blue pajamas, and holding his blue security blanket close. I smiled, at him, I mean honesty he looked so cute, just radiating with innocence. "Come here Aibou." I said and he ran over to me, and sat down on my lap. I pulled the blanket around both us, as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Yami you left." He whined. "I'm sorry aibou, I couldn't sleep." I whispered quietly, and he just let out a soft coo. I stroked my hand through his tri-colored locks as we started flipping channels again, and stopped on M.A.S.H. We were happily setting there, and after a half an hour, I heard a yawn come from my aibou as he drifted off. I let out a low coo, as I leaned my head against his own, and rubbed his back. Then suddenly the TV, flashed. The news was suddenly on. " Sorry interrupt your local programming but urgent news has just been brought to our attention that there has been a crash, on Jefferson Rd. We have been told there are five victims and it is not know yet if they are dead or alive, only one of the victims could be identified, and it was Kaiba Corp.'s CEO Seto Kaiba. The other 3 men and the woman have yet to be identified." The anchorman spoke, and shock filled my body. Kaiba had been in an accident, this didn't seem right. "Kaiba is a good driver, that doesn't make any sense, Oh my Ra! Mokuba!" I thought and then lifted aibou up and sat him down on the couch. I ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed in Kaiba's number. "Hello?" I heard a tired Mokuba say at the other end. "Mokuba? Is that you? Are you ok?" I asked, my voice sounding panicked and worried. "Yami.? Oh I'm fine why? Do you know where Seto is?" He asked me, and I froze not knowing what to say without breaking the kid's heart. "Um.well. Mokuba, your brother got in a car accident." I said my voice shaky and unstable, then all I could hear was tears on the other end. " I'm sorry Mokuba, I'll be right over." I said as I hung up the phone. I walked back into the living room, shut off the TV and picked up aibou and put him on my back, as I slipped on my slippers and walked out the door. "Gosh it's cold," I thought as I stepped outside. So I went back in the house, and got a coat for aibou and myself. I sat my sleeping aibou down and slipped a coat on him, and then put one on myself. I put aibou on my back again. I walked outside, and toward the Kaiba residence.  
  
(??????'s POV)  
  
I smiled a devilish smile, knowing my plan was going well. The sight of the Pharaoh's friends was a pure delight, I didn't think things could get much better. I mean everything he held dear was slipping out of his fingers, his friends are a wreck, and the one person held so close to his heart, the person he was willing die for, his precious aibou, is dead. But as I looked to my right I saw something I couldn't believe, I saw the Pharaoh, walking this way. "Ha ha ha!" I laughed, but as I looked closer my laughter turned to confusement. Either, my eyes are playing tricks on me or the pharaoh is carrying his aibou?!!!!! "WHAT?!! No that's impossible!" I thought, now becoming very confused. I mean I watched the kid die. "Oh well things have changed a little bit, so what! This just makes my revenge that much more fun." I shrugged, letting out a quiet laugh to myself as I hid myself in the darkness as the Pharaoh came closer.  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I was growing kind of tired from all the walking I had been doing, and not to mention the weight of aibou. As I grew closer to the Kaiba household, I came across two paths, one leading me toward Jefferson Rd. or one cutting straight through the park. I looked forward down Jefferson Rd, and seeing just lights and chaos, I looked through the park, it's path being dark, and sending off an eerie feeling. But none the less, it seemed to be the fastest path to Mokuba, down it we went. As I started down it's path it seemed to just keep getting darker, so started walking faster, until I was in a dead run. I don't know what came over me, but fear seemed to fill my body for some unknown reason. But suddenly it was pitch black when the street light suddenly died. I froze, and began to look left to right and around myself quickly. "Ha ha ha ha!!" I heard an unfamiliar voice echo from above. I quickly looked up, as my body grew tense with Aibou's safety, the only thing on my mind. "Who's there? What do you want?!!" I shouted, but the laughter just continued. "I'm coming Pharaoh, you can't protect him!!!! Not from me!!!" The voice echoed, and then it disappeared. The lights came back on, and I ran to the Kaiba residence. When I got there I ran in the door, and screamed out "MOKUBA!!!!!" But I got no reply.  
  
To Be continued... 


	18. Bloody walls and late night visitors

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
"MOKUBA!!!!" I cried out again, but still got no reply. "ANWSER ME!!! MOKUBA!!!!" But still nothing. I started walking toward the stairs but stopped when I heard a muffled cry. I started to walk in the direction I heard it come from. When I stepped into the room I saw, a young girl tied to a chair. Blind folded and gagged. I removed the gag from her mouth and the first thing she spat out was "MOKUBA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE KID!!!! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR BROTHER GETS HOME!!!!" I raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Serenity?" I questioned the young woman. "Who's there? Yami? Is that you Yami?" She asked, sounding a little panicked. "Serenity, clam down." I said and then removed her blindfold. "It's me. You're ok." I continued with using a sweet caring voice, I would use to calm Aibou. "Yami! Oh I'm so glad You're here!!! This kid is driving me up the walls!!!" She shouted struggling to free herself. "Serenity, Please Hold still." I said as I began to undo the tape after setting down aibou. After I got all of it off she sprung up out of her chair and stormed off. "Serenity!!" I shouted, chasing after, aibou once again on my back. I ran out into living room, but lost her. So I decided to head up the stairs. I walked up the stairs, each one creaking under my foot, I held aibou firmly against my back. I turned stepping on to the second level. I gasped, as my eyes filled with shock at what I saw. The wallpaper was ripped and blood was splattered on the walls. "MOKUBA!!!!" I cried out, as I ran down the hallway. Only one door was still open so I ran in that room..Mokuba's room. "MOKUBA!!!!" I screamed once again but still heard nothing. "Oh no." I sighed, as I walked over to Mokuba's bed and sat down aibou. I began to walk around the room. to see if I could find anything, any tiny little thing to tell me what might of happened. I paused when I heard a cry. A soft muffled cry, but a cry none the less. I walked toward the closet and tried to push it open but to no avail. "Mokuba?!" I shouted as I smashed my fist into the door. "Are you in there? Are you alright?!" But got no reply. "That's it." I thought as the puzzle around my neck began to glow. I sat my hand on the doorknob and a gold energy flowed into the lock. I twisted the handle and opened the door. "Mokuba?" I question as the glow of my puzzle fade. I walked into the closet and was met by a pair of big blue eyes, filled with tears. "Yami?" I heard a quiet squeak. "Yes? Mokuba?" I whispered back, but just suddenly felt a young pair of arms wrapped around my waist and there suddenly was a young Mokuba Kaiba with his head leaned against my stomach crying a massive amount of tears. "Shhh.. It's ok young one. " I said as I bent down to his level and brought him into a warm embrace. "It's ok, I'm here now." I whispered as he continued to cry. "Mokuba? What happened, are you ok?" I asked, as I put my hands against the cuts on his face. "I'm fine. I'll live really." He said, brushing my hand away. "Just like your brother." I mumbled with a slight smile. "So what happened?" I asked as his eyes dropped to the floor. "Well... You see Seto left to go somewhere, and Serenity came over to watch me.but You see she fell asleep on the cough so I skunk Upstairs, and ended up falling asleep too, but then you called..and told me about Seto. That's' when those weird guys came. They tied up Serenity, and came after me. so I ran up here to hide, and one of them scarred me across the face, and said ' See what can not been seen' I think, so I broke free and hid up here." He said almost all in one breath. "Well, why Don't you and Serenity come home with me? It's not safe here." I suggested. "Alright. I guess." He nodded and I took his hand in mine and began to walk out the room when he stopped. "Don't forget Yugi." He said. "Thanks." I said gathering Aibou on my back again. We walked back down stairs, and "Serenity!!!" I shouted out. She appeared next to me in a short time, and I just grabbed her wrist and tugged her out the door. "Yami.Where we going!!! Hold on!!!!" She managed to say. "Home." Is all I said as I walked home. We were walking away from the Kaiba residence, When I came to the two way cross again. "Ra! Which should I go?" I thought taking a few more steps forward. "Well, Yami think about this. I can go through the creepy park again or down Jefferson Rd. The street that had the accident Mokuba's big Brother was involved in." So I deiced against Jefferson Rd, and we walked through the creepy park again. "Listen up!!!! I would like to be home soon so don't waste your time, here!!!!" I shouted to Mokuba and Serenity as I ran through the park, well considering that it didn't go too well the last time I sat foot in that park. Other than those words I was pretty silent the rest of the way home. But then I thought about something. Mokuba had said ' Don't forget Yugi.' Does that mean he could see aibou? "But aibou said that only I could see him. That was the deal he made with Ra. He could come back but only I would be able to see him. But he has to leave me when all of the feathers in his wings are gone." I though thinking of what aibou had told me only a short while ago. Well when we arrived at home, I looked at the clock and it read 2:39. It was really late so I took aibou to his room and tucked him in bed. Serenity sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and Mokuba settled in on the couch. I let out a sigh of relief, "At least nothing has happened to these two." I thought making myself feel at least slightly relieved. After a while Serenity and Mokuba drifted off, and I pulled a blanket up over Serenity to keep her Warm. I smiled and then went to call Joey to tell him that his sister was over here. I mean come on it's Joey, he's Gotta be up. Well When I called the phone just kept ringing and ringing. I got no answer. "Huh?" I thought as I hung up the phone. Well I went to the stairs and was going to lie down with aibou, when I heard a knock at the door.  
  
To be continued... 


	19. An unexpected Guest Past memories

/ / Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream sequence Flashback ' ' Thinking  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I quickly turned my head starring at the door in utter confusion. "Who in the Holy Name of Ra would come here at 3 in the morning?" I thought and then paused,.. "Wait...could it be them? Did they follow us?" I mentally told myself and decided it would better to be safe then sorry. So I ran up the stairs as the knocking persisted, growing even louder. I returned down stairs with the baseball bat that Joey-San had given to aibou. I approached the door and as I turned the knob my grip on the bat became tighter. I opened the door and got "God Yami! What's with the Baseball bat?! Don't you trust me anymore?!" I let out a sigh of relief as a very pissed off Mai entered my home. She walked over into the living room and Sat down in the only open recliner. "Yami, Tell me what is Wheeler's Kid sister and the Midget Kaiba doing here?" She asked sounding a bit confused, but still annoyed. I walked in the room and sat down on the end of the couch, and looked her in the eyes. "They just are." I snapped at her, sounding a bit cold. "Geez Yami, lighten up.I just got here ya know. So How's Yugi?" She asked in her usual cocky tone, and when she said those words that sadness filled my heart again. I had forgotten or at least blocked out all of those awful times, but She needed to know. My eyes filled with sorrow and dropped to the floor as she said those words. Mentioning my Aibou. "He's dead." I quietly mumbled under my breath, trying not to cry. "Huh, Yami dear You have to speak up I didn't hear you." She replied, and I pulled my head up and looked her in her eyes. "I said He's Dead!" I shouted at her and I could feel tears running down my cheeks again. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Yami. What happened?" She said in a tone that had some caring behind it. My head dropped to the floor again as I began to cry harder. "Oh Yami, Come here Hun. You need a hug?" She said as she walked over to me and wrapped me in her arms, and I just cried on her shoulder. "It's ok Yami. It's ok. I know It's gotta be hard for you. I'm so sorry." Mai comforted, "But tell me what happened?" She carried on, and I pulled away from her wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's been Almost two months since he died. and every day I miss him even more. Well It was a Saturday and Aibou, Joey, and I were Gunna go visit Ryou right? Well Aibou got kidnapped and I went after, only to get myself captured. We come to find out that Marik and Bakura were the ones behind it, and Marik had challenged me to a duel." I explained, hating every moment of remembering those horrid times. "A duel eh? So did ya sick the Dark Magician on his ass?" Mai said in her typical cocky yet intrigued tone. "No Mai, not that kind of duel. The duels from Ancient Egypt. A duel of blades." I continued. "Oh, So how'd that turn out? You didn't except did you?" She asked. "Well You see Mai, I had no choice, I either excepted or died. So Marik and I fought and exchanged blows, He cut me I cut him. He got more hits in than I did, so when I fell, I went to bring myself back up, That's when it happened. Aibou took Marik's blade to the stomach, he gave his life for mine. (At this point I had broke down crying again) And then Joey and the rest of them found me and life went on. Let me tell ya, Aibou's funeral was not easy to attend." I carried on, trying my hardest to stop crying. "I'm so sorry Yami, You went through hell and back. I wish I was in town then I would have helped anyway I that could have. So how are the others?" She said trying to comfort me, but more of trying to get me off the topic of Aibou. "I don't know. Tristan was over earlier with Joey and Tea. Joey looked like he was in another fight, and Tea wasn't conscious. But all in all they looked ok. Kaiba on the other hand I'm not too sure about. I saw on the news that there was a car accident, 5 people, but only one was identified." "Yeah who was it?" She asked. "Kaiba." "What?! Oh my god!!! So I take it that's why the twerp is here." She shouted, and I nodded confirming a yes. "The poor Kid. So Yami, tell me. Why IS Serenity here?" Mai asked, and I looked her straight in the eyes. "Simple when I went over there to Get Mokuba, she was there babysitting for Him, and I wasn't gunna just leave her." "Oh. Well that explains a lot, but I mean why didn't she just go home?" she asked sounding a bit confused. " Well actually I never really gave her the option. But called, Joey but nobody answered. The phone just kept ringing and ringing." I replied, trying to clear some of the confusion. "Oh." Is all she said. I turned and looked at the clock, it now read "4:57" 'Man it's late.' I thought, and then turned back to, Mai. "Mai, you can stay here if you want. Just sleep there. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning ok?" I told her, and she nodded. "Good Night Yami-San." "Good Night Mai-Chan." And I got up and walked up to Aibou's room and stopped before entering. Instead I walked down to Grandpa's room and got a blanket from his bed. He wasn't in town anyway, so what did it matter? I walked back down stairs, to find Mai had already made herself at home, and fallen asleep. I just smiled, and lied blanket on her and went back up stairs to bed. I walked in the room and crawled into bed, next to aibou, who instantly clung to me. His head on my chest, and arms around my waist. I smiled at I lied there, and wrapped my arm around My aibou and brought him close to me. "Yami-San." He cooed softly, in his sleep. I leaned my head down next to his and closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
(??????'s POV)  
  
I stood there, in the dead of night. Night was cold and dank, with a cold wind blowing against my skin. I was only a few blocks from Kame Games. I could see it from where I stood. I stared up to the 2nd story window and glared into it, thinking, 'Just you wait Pharaoh. I'll get you yet. I will make you suffer. I promise you that.' The wind blew my hair swaying in it, as I heard a voice go through my head. 'Very good my subject. Now go there and do as I've ordered.' I only responded, 'Yes Master.'  
  
To Be continued.... 


	20. Hospital Visit

/ /Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream Sequence FlashBack ' 'thinking  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
I awoke in the morning to the soft heat of the sun's rays, resting on my cheek. Aibou was still quietly sleeping, with his head resting on my chest. I softly sighed, as I rubbed his back, and rested my chin against him. I squinted as I opened my eyes, the bright light filling the room. I sat up and stretched out my arms and yawned. I got out of bed, and avoided waking aibou. I walked down the stairs, still in my Pjs. I walked into the kitchen, and started up the coffeepot, and was soon greeted with "Gee Yami, some fashion statement." Mai said in her usual cocky tone. "Good Morning to you too Mai." I smiled back, and she just walked out of the kitchen. Well I walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand, and plopped myself down in my recliner, in the living room in front of the TV. I turned it on, and began to flip channels. It was all just the news and that was severely annoying SOOOO I shut off the TV and headed back up stairs, but stopped when I heard the phone ring. "Is Mr. Yami Motou, there?" I heard, and responded, "You're speaking." "Mr. Motou? Would you happen to know a Mr. Joey Wheeler?" "Yes, I know Joey, may I ask why?" I asked, my voice making it seem to sound confused. "Mr. Motou, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Wheeler, was involved in an accident. He's currently at the Domino City Hospital. I think you should come see him." The voice told me, and then line went dead. A feeling like that wasn't all I supposed to be told went through my body, and I hung up the phone, trying not to cry. "Aibou!!!! Aibou?!!" I shouted, as I ran up the stairs to Aibou. "Ugh...Yami? What is it?" He said, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked rather tired. "Joey-San is in the hospital!!!" I shouted, and aibou instantly started crying, so ran over to him and wrapped him in my arms. "It's ok, little one. We'll go visit him ok?" I comforted him and he nodded, so we both got dressed and we walked down stairs. That's when it hit me, I saw Serenity, setting there watching TV I had to tell her, I had to bring the horrid news of her brother to her attention. It would crush her. How could I do something Like that? Haven't I had enough of the sorrow? I approached her and rested my hand her shoulder, "Serenity?" I questioned and she looked up at me. "Yes, Yami?" She said to me, her eyes filled with sorrow, as if she was about cry. "Serenity, it's Joey, he's in the hospital. We're going to go see him, now if you wanna to come." I told her and tried to avoid crushing her, with the tone of my voice, much less the words I was saying. She didn't say a word, but just nodded, and got ready to leave. We were about to leave when, I heard, "Where ya goin' Yami?" I turned to see Mai, Holding her coat in her hand, with an irritated look on her face. "What are you gunna do? Just leave me behind?" She growled at me. I put my hand behind my head and laughed, "Oh sorry about that, Mai! I didn't mean to. I just forgot." I said, and she just scowled at me. So we all left and I do mean all of us, Me, Aibou, Mai, Serenity, and Mokuba. Well when we got to the hospital, I walked up to the front desk, and a woman turned to me. "Yes? How may I help you?" She said, and then seemed to look at me and said, "Would you happen to be Mr. Yami Motou?" She asked. "Yes. I am." I responded the look on my face showing I was obviously confused. "Mr. Kaiba has regained consciousness, and when we asked him about the other people he was with, all he said was 'Yami. Ask Yami.' So we will be needing your assistance." "Oh, that will be fine." I said, still slightly confused. I motioned to the others to follow, and Aibou jumped up on my back. I heard Mokuba giggle, and then heard Mai mumble "What's so funny?" to Serenity. Well we first arrived on the 2nd floor, and the nurse lead us in. There were tow beds in the room, and the nurse held her hand out and pointed to the two boys. "Here are the two men. Do you know them?" She asked. I walked up along the bedside of the first man, I could barely see his face through all of the bandages that covered his face. However I picked his hand up and held in mine, and started crying. Serenity came up behind me, and put her hand on my back. "Yami what is it?" "It's Tristan. I know it is." I sat Tristan's hand down, and walked up to the nurse. "That man's name is Tristan Taylor." I said to her, as she scribbled it down and I walk over to the next man, and instantly knew who it was, as soon as I saw him. "Oh my god." I said more tears streaming from my eyes. "Ryou." I muttered, and I walked to the nurse again, and looked her in her eyes. "Ryou Bakura." Is all I said as I left the room. I walked out into the hallway again, only to find aibou setting on the floor crying. "Aibou? What's wrong?" I said setting down next to him, wrapping my arm around him, as he rested his head on my chest. "Yami? Why does this have to happen? Why did it have to be them?" Yugi cried on me. "Shhh, aibou it's ok. We'll fix it. I promise." I comforted him, and then the nurse walked out and looked down at me. "There's still one more." The nurse said only causing Aibou and myself to shed more tears. "No need, Her name is Teà Gardener." I said, knowing that it had to be Teà. The nurse starred at us in confusment, but trusted us anyway and scribbled down the name. "The right this way, Mr. Wheeler asked for you. He's probably sleeping so please be quiet." She said, and we followed. We walked up at least 5 flights of stairs, and down the hall into Joey's room. He had an I.V. stuck in his left arm and bandage wrapped around his head. His right leg was in a cast, but it was really the ankle so it wasn't as bad as it seemed. "JOEY-SAN!!" My aibou screamed as he ran to Joey's bedside. I could hear both Serenity and Aibou crying. // Aibou.// I said to him putting my hand on his shoulder. Serenity was soon crying on me, and held her in my other arm. "Serenity.." I cooed in a soft tone, "I'm so sorry." I then looked down at Joey when I heard him stir. He opened his big brown eyes wide and then looked to aibou and said weakly, "Hiya Yug."  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	21. Break In

/ /Yugi to Yami // // Yami to Yugi ( ) Ryou to Bakura (( )) Bakura to Ryou ~ ~ Dream Sequence FlashBack ' 'thinking  
  
(Yami's POV)  
  
Joey starred into the big violet eyes of my Aibou, and smiled. "Hiya Yug." He said rubbing Yugi's hair. Aibou looked at Joey, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Joey-San." He sniffed, and Joey weakly wiped the tear from Yugi's eye. "I'm alright Yug, really." "Joey." Both Joey and I heard Serenity say in a teary voice. "Serenity." Joey said, looking up at his little sister. "I'm fine really. Don't you go crying over me. It's just a few scratches. That's all, really." He said trying to comfort her, and Serenity walked over to him and lied her head down on Joey's chest. It was silent for a moment until. "You Jerk!" Mai shouted in a forceful tone. "How dare you lie to you're little sister! Can't you see she cares for you?! She's crying you know!" Mai screeched at him. "Easy Mai." Mokuba hissed at her. "Don't you tell me what to do br-" Mai started to scream back, but a I shouted "Stop it now!" They both stopped. I looked at Joey and smiled. ' At least he's ok.' I thought as I put my hand on Aibou's shoulder. "Come on, we have to go check up on Kaiba. You coming Serenity?" I asked, and she just smiled back at me while shaking her head in an obvious No. "'Alright, we'll come back here when we're done." I smiled, and walked out of the room and followed the nurse. I felt the grip of my aibou's small hand become tighter, on my hand. "Yami? Do you think that Joey is gunna be ok?" He asked me, worry covering his eye's wide purple orbs. "Of course, Joey-San will be ok." I reassured him and squeezed his hand. We walked up at least two more flights of stairs before we were finally reached the room of Seto Kaiba. "SETO!" Mokuba shouted, letting out a horrified cry. He ran towards the "wired Kaiba" crying a massive stream of Tears. Mokuba jumped up and flung his arms around Kaiba's waist best he could. "Seto, Seto, Seto.Why did this have to happen? Why?" Mokuba managed to say between sobs. "Mokuba." I heard Mai Mutter as she watched the young boy cry. As the younger Kaiba cried the older Kaiba slowed opened his deep sapphire blue eyes, and looked down to see his little brother crying. "What's wrong Squirt? I'm fine." He said weakly. This remark only made young Mokuba look up and cry even harder. "You jerk! Don't you lie to me Seto!!!!! You're not Ok...You're no..." Mokuba shouted, ending the sentence crying so hard he couldn't finish it. "Mokuba." Was Kaiba's only reply, as he weakly moved his hand onto his brother's back. "Mokuba, it's alright. Really. I'll be fine." Kaiba tried to comfort him, but to no avail. He then weakly turned his head and looked at me, his hand still resting on his little brother's back. "Yami. I'm sorry. How are they?" I looked at him with sad sympathetic eyes, and said in a caring voice. "No need for sorries Kaiba, I'm just glad that you're all still alive. That's all I care about. Besides they're surviving that's the only thing I could think to call it." He smiled, and nodded to me. "Yeah surviving, I guess you could say that's what we're doing." He said in a tone like he was actually trying to lighten the mood for once. "So Mokuba, I don't want you all alone in that huge house, You hear me?" Kaiba ordered, turning his attention to his sobbing little brother. "Don't worry he's staying with me." I said, and Kaiba nodded. "Good." Was all he said. "Well Kaiba, we'd better be going, you need all the rest you can get, so don't do ANYTHING." I said, in the lightest tone, Ii had all day. "Alright, Bye Mokuba." He said, as Mai plucked the still crying black haired boy from Kaiba's waist. We all walked out, and went back to the room of Joseph Wheeler. "Come on Serenity, we're leaving." I said to her, and then glared a friendly glare at Joey while barking "Don't you make yourself worse! You better get some rest!" "Alright, see you Sis. See you everyone." He said as Serenity walked over to me. As we left the hospital everyone was silent. ' Well, doesn't this suck?' Thought, thinking of my bed ridden friends. It was a very quiet walk home, kind of awkward. Aibou stared at the ground, as did Serenity and Mai. While Mokuba had to constantly keep himself from crying. It was going to be a long day. I was the only one with high spirits. Well as high as they were getting, considering I was trying to keep my spirits up for everyone else. We walked through town and got something to eat, and did some shopping, on the way home. It was all I could think of to at least get their minds off of it. Even though I know it was a failed attempt. We had been out most of the day, so as we reached the game shop the sun was just a small line along the horizon. That's when I looked forward and froze. "Oh my God!" I shouted when I saw the door to shop wide open, and a few broken windows. I ran at full speed to my home, and came to a halt in my destroyed living room, only to find the lamps knocked over and broken. Tears through the couch cushions, and some slightly shredded wallpaper. Papers, and CDs were shattered all over the floor, while the house lay in wreckage. "What happened?!" I shouted running threw the house. Mai, and Serenity spilt up and began to look around the house to see if anything was stolen, and Mokuba began to clean up the mess as did I. But I was soon blotting up the stairs when I heard the scream of my aibou. "YAMI! COME HERE QUICK!!!" Echoed down the stairs. I ran into our room to find in wreckage, and a message written on the wall, conveniently in a bold bloody print. " You can't hide him forever Pharaoh. I will have him back. I will take him from you."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review!! 


End file.
